Es gibt mehr als wir sehen
by ChrissiTine
Summary: James Potter ist der größte Idiot auf Erden. Zumindest für Lily Evans. Aber einige Ereignisse zu Beginn ihres letzten Schuljahres lassen sie an dieser Meinung zweifeln. Kann James auch anders sein, als er es vorgibt?
1. Ein belauschtes Gespräch

**Titel: **Es gibt mehr als wir sehen

**Autor:** ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Alles ist der Fantasie von J.K.Rowling erfunden. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Das einzige, was mir gehört, sind ein paar unbedeutende Nebencharaktere, von denen ich noch nicht weiß, ob sie überhhaupt erscheinen werden.

**A/N: **Diese Geschichte über Lily und James schwirrte mir schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herum, vor allem seit ich eine ähnliche gelesen habe. Sie wird wahrscheinlich weder besonders viele noch besonders lange Kapitel haben. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich an einer Art Liebesgeschichte herantraue, aber da ich in letzter Zeit sehr viele Rumtreibergeschichten gelesen habe, hatte ich Lust, auch mal zu diesem Thema etwas zu verfassen, dass euch hoffentlich gefallen wird. Der Titel ist mir eingefallen, als ich an eine Folge der Schillerstraße gedacht habe, da kam auch der Satz 'es gibt mehr als wir sehen' vor. Und wenn ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt werdet ihr den Bezug denke ich erkennen. Ist jetzt nicht so einfallsreich, aber es passt denke ich ganz gut, auch zu den folgenden Kapiteln...

Ach ja, ich benutze die englischen Spitznamen für die Marauder, weil sie mir besser gefallen als die deutschen. Falls da einige Unklarheiten auftreten sollten (mir ist es anfangs so ergangen), schreibe ich sie hier noch einmal auf. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf ein kleines Review.

_Marauder - Rumtreiber_

_Padfoot - Sirius/Tatze_

_Prongs - James/Krone_

_Moony - Remus/Moony_

_Wormtail - Peter/Wurmschwanz

* * *

_

Es war Anfang September und einer der letzten Spätsommertage. Es war angenehm warm und ein leichter Wind wehte. Ein paar Vögel zwitscherten schöne Melodien und man konnte hören, wie sich die Blätter im Wind bewegten.

Die untergehende Sonne war als rötlicher Ball am Himmel zu erkennen und erleuchtete das ganze Gelände in sanften Tönen. Es erweckte einen friedlichen Eindruck. Alles war ruhig bis auf die leisen Geräusche der Natur, die aber keinen zu stören schienen.

Lily Evans, ein 17jähriges hübsches Mädchen saß in einer kleinen Bucht des großen Sees auf den Hogwartsländereien. Sie hatte Schuhe und Strümpfe ausgezogen und ließ ihre Füße im Wasser baumeln. Und sie dachte nach.

Über ihr Leben.

Über ihre Zukunft.

So friedlich es hier auch zu sein schien, so wenig friedlich war es außerhalb Hogwarts. Voldemort säte Zwietracht und Hass in der Zaubererwelt. Und in Hogwarts fing es auch schon an. Dumbledore mahnte zwar zum Zusammenhalt, aber es war schon ein Wunder, wenn die Slytherins überhaupt zuhörten. Oder Potter und Black. Es schien als wäre es unter ihrer Würde, dem Direktor zuzuhören. Sie verzauberten lieber das Geschirr und tauschten feindliche Blicke mit den Slytherins.

Wenn es wenigstens nur das wäre. Aber Potter und Black duellierten sich mit Vorliebe auf den Gängen. Und dabei war Potter Schulsprecher.

Schulsprecher.

Dieses Wort passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm.

Möchtegern-Macho. Aufschneider. Nervensäge.

Das waren Worte, die auf ihn zutrafen. Wäre nicht Dumbledore der Schulleiter gewesen, hätte Lily gedacht er wäre reif für die Psychatrie. Schulsprecher waren normalerweise verantwortungsbewusst und dieser Begriff war für Potter eindeutig ein Fremdwort.

Lily seufzte leise. Das einzig positive an James Potter war, dass er es aufgegeben hatte, Lily um ein Date zu bitten. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte er sie bei jeder Gelegenheit gefragt und Lily war fast soweit gewesen, ihn zu verhexen. Es hatte sie alle Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, die sie hatte, um es nicht soweit kommen zu lassen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf um jeden Gedanken über James Potter zu verdrängen.

Leider schlichen sich jetzt andere Gedanken in Lilys Kopf.

Petunia.

Ihre große Schwester. Sie hasste Lily. Für Petunia war sie ein Freak, eine Missgeburt, eine Verrückte, für die man sich beinahe schämen musste, weil man sie in der Familie hatte.

Petunia war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig darauf, dass ihre Eltern ihrer kleinen Schwester so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Ihr und ihrem neuen Freund Vernon.

Früher hatten sie sich gut verstanden. Vor Hogwarts. Bevor sie etwas 'besonderes' geworden war, wie sie ihre Eltern damals bezeichnet hatten.

Sie distanzierten sich jedes Mal mehr, wie Lily bemerkte, wenn sie in den Ferien nach Hause kam. Petunia ging ihr immer aus dem Weg und hatte sie bei ihren ehemaligen Freunden schlecht gemacht. Lily war in diesen Ferien sehr einsam gewesen. Ihr war schrecklich langweilig gewesen, so langweilig, dass sie bereits nach drei Wochen Ferien alle Schulbücher für das kommende Jahr durchgelesen hatte, was ihr wiederum einige bissige Kommentare von den Slytherins eingebracht hatte, die wiederum mit einigen Flüchen von Potter und Black quittiert wurden.

Lily lehnte sich im Gras zurück und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken, die von der Sonne golden beleuchtet wurden.

"Padfoot, jetzt beruhige dich endlich. Das führt doch zu nichts.", hörte Lily Potters Stimme, die einen beruhigenden Ton angeschlagen hatte, zu ihr herüber wehen. Sie sah James Potter und Sirius Black in ihre Nähe kommen und kurz vor den Büschen, hinter denen sie lag, anhalten.

"Du hast gut reden, Prongs. Wen nennt Snape Mörder, dich oder mich?" Lily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie richtete sich nicht hinter den Büschen auf, die sie anscheinend gut verdeckten. Denn sonst würden Potter und Black hier nicht so offen miteinander sprechen. Sie ließen sich ins Gras fallen und lehnten sich an einen Baum.

Lily sah sich um. Sie konnte nicht unbemerkt verschwinden, und jetzt von den beiden Jungen entdeckt zu werden würde ihr sehr peinlich sein. Also blieb sie liegen und lauschte weiter dem Gespräch der beiden Freunde.

"Du weißt genau, dass er in mir den Mittäter sieht."

"Aber du hast ihn doch gerettet! Wärst du nicht gewesen, dann wäre er jetzt tot. Und es wäre meine Schuld gewesen.", fügte Black leise hinzu. Lily hörte erstaunt zu. Er hätte Snape fast umgebracht? Potter hatte ihn gerettet? Potter und Snape waren doch Erzfeinde. Was sollte das?

"Du hast nicht nachgedacht, Sirius. Du warst sauer. Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihm gesagt hättest, wie er zu Moony kommt, wenn er dich nicht provoziert hätte.", sagte Potter beruhigend.

"Dir wäre das nicht passiert, James."

"Das weißt du nicht."

"Oh doch, James. Dir wäre das nicht passiert. Dafür bist du zu verantwortungsbewusst."

Potter lachte auf. "Erzähl das mal Evans."

"Ich sagte verantwortungsbewusst und nicht regelfanatisch.", berichtigte Black ihn."Ich meine du hast ihn gerettet. Und Mooney hätte dich genauso erwischen können. Du hättest dich ja schlecht vor Snape verwandelt."

"Oh ja. Aber das ist mir in dem Moment auch gar nicht eingefallen. Ich wollte nur Moonys und deinen Hintern retten. Und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen Snapes."

"Siehst du. Du bist verantwortungsbewusst. Und deshalb bist du auch Mommys kleiner Schulsprecher geworden.", sagte Black. "Oh, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich." Durch die Büsche konnte Lily sehen, wie Black Potter in die Wange kniff.

"Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet mir diesen Posten gegeben hat. Ich meine ich war doch nie ein leuchtendes Vorbild. Außer für Regelbrecher."

"Aber für die ein besonders gutes."

"Komisch, meine Eltern haben das nie so gesehen."

"Ach Prongs, deine Eltern sind doch schwer in Ordnung. Nicht jeder hätte mich einfach so aufgenommen."

"Du bist mein bester Freund.", sagte Potter, als ob das Erklärung genug wäre.

"Meine Eltern hätten hätten dich nie aufgenommen."

"Deine Eltern sind auch einige der übelsten schwarzmagischen Zauberer Englands. Ich wäre gar nicht erst zu ihnen gegangen. Nichts gegen dich, Padfoot, aber - "

"Meine Eltern hätten dich hochkannt rausgeschmissen. Sie halten nichts von Halbblütern, Muggelgeborenen und Blutsverrätern."

"So wie du einer geworden bist.", meinte Potter leise.

"Ihre Einstellung war einfach abartig.", meinte Black angewiedert.

"Das hab ich schon vor sechs Jahren gesagt."

"Und du hattest Recht.", sagte Black leise.

"Ich weiß. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich dieser Seite anschließen kann. Wie man Leute aufgrund ihrer Herkunft einfach umbringen kann. Oder foltern. Diese Menschen können doch nichts dafür. Sie werden praktisch dafür bestraft zu existieren.", seufzte Potter und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Lily war sehr über seine Worte verwundert. Es war ihre eigene Meinung und sie war erstaunt, dass er über so etwas nachdachte. Sie dachte, er hätte nur Regelverstöße und Unsinn im Kopf, aber das er sich über so etwas Gedanken machte...

"Ich freu mich schon auf morgen Nacht.", wechselte Black das Thema.

"Ich auch. Das ist wenigstens eine Abwechslung zu den bescheuerten Slytherins."

"Und man fühlt sich frei.", sagte Black mit träumerischem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Also wie immer? Gegen halb elf, wenn der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leer ist?", versicherte sich Potter.

"Jep. Allerdings hast du als Schulsprecher jetzt die beste Ausrede, Prongs. Sag einfach, dass du einen Kontrollgang machst." Black stand auf.

"Ich glaube McGonagall wird mir das nicht lange glauben. Da müsste ich schon mit Evans unterwegs sein und du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass sie das nie machen wird."

"Wer weiß. Vielleicht musst du sie nur lange genug nerven. 'Evans, machst du mit mir einen Kontrollgang?'", ahmte Black Potter nach. Der stand auf und schlug seinem Freund auf den Arm.

"Du weißt, dass ich sie schon vor Monaten aufgegeben habe."

"Aber du magst sie trotzdem noch."

"Und wenn schon. Das wird doch nie was werden, Padfoot."

"Es freut mich wirklich, Prongs, dass du endlich nach vorne siehst. In den letzten Monaten warst du ja kaum du selbst." Lily sah in der Dunkelheit, wie Potter Black auf den Arm schlug.

"Spinner!"

"Dito!"

Lily wartete, bis die beiden 17jährigen in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Dieses Gespräch war das merkwürdigste, dass sie jemals mitangehört hatte.

Black hatte versucht Snape umzubringen? Allerdings schien es nur eine Kurzschlusshandlung zu sein, wie Potter gesagt hatte. Und Potter. Er hatte Snape, seinem Erzfeind Nummer eins das Leben gerettet? Und sein eigenes riskiert? Das war etwas, dass sie Potter nie zugetraut hätte.

Diese ganze Ernsthaftigkeit des Gesprächs war ungewöhnlich für die beiden größten Unruhestifter, die es in Hogwarts gab.

Aber was war diese Sache morgen Nacht? Gegen die Regeln war sie auf jeden Fall, sonst würden sie das nicht in der Nacht durchziehen.

Lily seufzte und stand langsam auf. Ihre Füße waren eingeschlafen und sie streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Lily suchte ihre Schuhe und zog sie wieder an.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten immer noch im Kopf herum. Ihre Neugier war geweckt. Was hatten Potter und Black morgen Nacht vor? Und wer war Moony? Was war zwischen Black und seiner Famile passiert?

Aber ein anderer Gedanke drängte sich in den Vordergrund: Waren diese ganzen Fragen nach einem Date von Potter etwa ernst gemeint? Sie hatte immer gedacht, er fragte nur aus Spaß und weil er sie immer auf die Palme brachte. Aber nach dem eben gehörten hatte Potter anscheinend wirklich mit ihm ausgehen wollen. Und er schien sie wirklich zu mögen, nicht so wie seine anderen fünfzig Freundinnen. Obwohl Freundin ein viel zu schmeichelhaftes Wort für diese Mädchen war, mit denen er allerhöchstens eine Woche zusammen war. Und Black war in dieser Hinsicht genauso, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.

Deshalb hatte Lily nie angenommen, dass James sich vielleicht wirklich ernsthaft für sie interessierte.

Lily ging langsam die Treppen zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hinauf, murmelte der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu und betrat das Zimmer.

In einer Ecke sah sie die Marauder sitzen, die über irgendetwas diskutierten. Black hob wild gestikullierend die Arme, worauf Remus belustigt den Kopf schüttelte. Potter sah die beiden grinsend an, dann wanderte sein Blick von seinen Freunden zu Lily.

Sie erwiederte ihn zum Erstaunen beider.

Es lag etwas in seinem Blick, dass Lily nicht ganz deuten konnte. Etwas ernsthaftes und liebevolles. Aus James' Grinsen würde ein süßes Lächeln, wie Lily fand.

Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging langsam zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie zog sich um und kuschelte sich in die Bettwäsche ihres Himmelbettes.

Und die ganze Zeit fragte sie sich, warum sie gedacht hatte, dass Potter ein süßes Lächeln hatte.


	2. In Schwierigkeiten

**In Schwierigkeiten**

Lily konnte selbst nicht glauben, was sie hier tat.

Und sie wusste auch nicht genau, warum sie es tat.

Aber jetzt war es schon zu spät zum Umkehren.

Sie hatte es ja unbedingt wissen wollen.

Und sie war sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Aber wie gesagt, jetzt war es schon zu spät zum Umkehren.

Und schlimmsten Falls konnte sie auf die Ausrede zurückgreifen, die sie gestern Abend von Potter aufgeschnappt hatte.

Sie war Schulsprecherin und hatte durchaus das Recht noch Kontrollgänge zu machen, zwar nicht unbedingt um diese Uhrzeit, aber man konnte schließlich auch mal eine Ausnahme machen.

Lily schlich in der Dunkelheit hinter Potter, Black und Pettigrew her, weil sie wissen wollte, was die drei ausheckten. Seit gestern Abend hatte sie dieser Gedanke nicht mehr losgelassen und es war Lily lieber, über dieses Thema nachzudenken als darüber, dass sie Potters Lächeln süß fand.

Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Nichts, _gar nichts_, war an Potter süß.

Okay, er sah ziemlich gut aus, sein Körper war muskulös vom Quidditschtraining und seine haselnussbraunen Augen hatten so ein verschmitztes Glitzern, das besonders dann gut zu erkennen war, wenn er sein typisches Potter-Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, das Lily in letzter Zeit immer einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte, was sie aber hartnäckig ignoriert hatte. Wahrscheinlich war ihr einfach nur kalt gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass es noch Sommer war, ignorierte sie genauso sehr.

Um sich von diesen Gedanken über Potter abzulenken, von denen sie nie zugeben würde, dass sie sie hatte, hatte sie also überlegt, was er und Black diese Nacht anstellen wollten. Und ihre Neugier war geweckt. Und wenn ihre Neugier einmal geweckt war, dann war Lily nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Sie wollte wissen, was Potter und Black mitten in der Nacht anstellten. Und sie war fest entschlossen, es auch herauszufinden.

Black hatte mit so einem träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck davon gesprochen, dass Lily unbedingt wissen wollte, was denn so toll war, dass sogar Black davon fasziniert zu sein schien. Denn ihn beeindruckte nichts so schnell.

Lily hatte sich den Kopf zerbrochen, um was es ging. Ihr war nicht verbnünftiges eingefallen. Auf einem Besen fühlte man sich frei, wenn man richtig fliegen konnte. Und das konnten sowohl Potter als auch Black. Aber das machte keinen Sinn. Auf einem Besen konnte man auch tagsüber fliegen, dazu musste man sich nicht mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss schleichen.

Lily hatte also beschlossen, Potter und Black zu folgen. Wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, würden sie sie nicht bemerken und Lily wusste, wie man sich lautlos fortbewegte.

Sie hatte früher, als sie noch ein kleines Kind war, immer mit ihrer Schwester Petunia Verstecken und Anschleichen gespielt. Und Lily hatte jedesmal gewonnen. Sie konnte sich lautlos wie eine Katze an Petunia anschleichen, und die hatte sie sehr selten bemerkt, da Lily sich wirklich geschickt angestellt hatte und Petunia sich eher wie ein Elefant durch den Garten bewegt hatte, wenn sie dran war, sich Lily unauffällig zu nähern.

Wenn sie es bei ihrer Schwester geschafft hatte, dann schaffte sie es auch bei Potter und Black. Und Pettigrew. Lily hatte sich gewundert, dass er mit dabei war, denn er war ihr noch nie sehr mutig erschienen. Und sie hatte erwartet, dass Pettigrew sich in die Hosen machte, wenn sie im Dunkeln durch das Schloss schlichen.

Als Lily sich in einer dunklen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum versteckt und darauf gewartet hatte, dass Potter und Black aufbrachen, hatte sie ihren Augen nicht getraut, als Petigrew sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte. Dass Remus nicht dabei war, wunderte Lily überhaupt nicht. Wenigstens er war erwachsen genug, sich aus solchen Regelverstößen herauszuhalten. Er hatte bestimmt versucht, sie davon abzubringen, aber bei Potter und Black biss er da auf Granit.

Die drei Rumtreiber waren inzwischen auf den Lädereien angekommen. Der Vollmond tauchte alles in silbriges Licht und Lily beobachtete vom Schlossportal, wie sie in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes kamen. Da Lily nirgendwo Deckung fand, wartete sie bis sie weit genug entfernt waren und sie sie nicht unbedingt entdecken mussten. Sie verließ den Schutz des Schlosses und hastete zu ein paar Büschen in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide, vor der die drei Freunde stehen geblieben waren.

Sie ging just in dem Moment in Deckung als Peter sich unsicher umsah.

"Wormtail, jetzt mach dir nicht ins Hemd.", meinte Black gerade.

"Aber wenn - "

"Es wird uns schon niemand gefolgt sein.", unterbrach ihn Potter, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

"Wir hätten den Umhang und die Karte mitnehmen sollen.", sagte Pettigrew.

"Das hätten wir tun können, wenn Padfoot sie nicht verloren hätte.", sagte Potter vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich hab sie nicht verloren, ich hab sie bloß verlegt.", verteidigte sich Black verhemmt.

"Ach komm schon, Padfoot, das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen, aber nicht uns."

"Wohl kaum. Meine Oma hätte mir sowieso nicht zugehört. Ich bin schließlich ein Blutverräter."

"Ist sie nicht schon tot?", fragte sie Peter verwirrt.

"Siehst du, Prongs? Das kommt noch erschwerend hinzu."

"Also schön.", seufzte Potter schicksalsergeben. "Wenn du den Umhang und die Karte nur 'verlegt' hast", meinte er in einem Ton, der eindeutig sagte, dass er das nicht glaubte, "dann kannst du sie mir sicher bald wieder geben."

"Aber sicher doch, Prongs. Und jetzt sollten wir uns Beeilen. Moony wartet sicher schon."

Da war er schon wieder, dieser Name. Lily hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass mit Padfoot und Prongs Black und Potter gemeint waren, warum, wusste sie allerdings nicht, aber wer Moony war, konnte sich Lily nicht denken.

"Du hast Recht, Padfoot. Also, Wormtail, worauf wartest du noch?", auffordernd sah Potter Pettigrew an. Der nickte und schloss die Augen. Einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden.

Verblüfft sah Lily auf die Stelle, an der vor Sekunden noch der kleine dicke Junge gestanden hatte. Wo war er hin? Sie sah sich um, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken.

Allerdings zog jetzt etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit von Lily auf sich. Die Peitschende Weide, die vor Sekunden noch wie wild um sich geschlagen hatte, weil die drei Jungen in unmittelbarer Nähe waren, hörte plötzlich auf sich zu rühren. Erstaunt starrte sie den Baum an und sah, wie Potter und Black sich ihm näherten und plötzlich ebenso verschwunden waren wie Pettigrew.

Lily kam hinter den Büschen vor und auf den Baum zu, bis sie fast von einem Ast erwischt wurde. Erschrocken wich sie zurück und beobachtete die Peitschende Weide, die vor einer halben noch ausgesehen hatte, als würde sie keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun können.

Wohin waren Potter und Black und Pettigrew veschwunden? Was sollte das ganze? Sollte sie einfach zurück zum Schloss gehen und einen von den drei Jungen darauf ansprechen?

Lily bezweifelte allerdings, dass sie ihr etwas sagen würden. Also beschloss sie zu warten und ließ sich im Gras nieder, in der Nähe der Büsche. Ihr Blick schweifte über das Gelände.

Es war sehr ruhig, ab und zu konnte sie hören,. wie ein paar Blätter im Wind raschelten und ein Tier durch das Unterholz schlich.

Ein schauriges Heulen zerriss die Stille und verursachte bei Lily eine Gänsehaut. Sie sah sich um und suchte nach der Ursache. Ihre Augen wanderten zu einem entfernt stehenden Gebäude.

Die Heulende Hütte.

Sie stand auf einem Hügel in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Der Mondschein fiel auf sie und ließ die Bruchbude in unnatürlichem Licht erstahlen, wie als wenn sie von einem Scheinwerfer angestrahlt werden.

Das waren bestimmt die Gespenster, von denen in der Schule immer behauptet wurde, dass sie furchtbar aggressiv waren.

/-/

Nach einiger Zeit begann die Weide wieder um sich zu schlagen und Lily sah gespannt auf. Der magische Baum stoppte so schnell, wie er angefangen hatte.

Erstaunt beobachtete sie, wie plötzlich ein großer Hund erschien, gefolgt von einem Tier mit Geweih, einem Hirschen und einem sehr beharrten Wesen.

Lily stockte der Atem.

Sie erkannte das Tier. Seit der dritten Klasse wusste sie, was es war.

Ein Werwolf.

Ein _Werwolf_.

Es gab einen Werwolf an der Schule. Einen echten gefährlichen Werwolf. Und der war hier auf dem Gelände.

Lily war gelähmt vor Angst.

Der Werwolf hob den Kopf und stieß ein schauriges Heulen aus, das gleiche, was sie aus der Heulenden Hütte gehört hatte.

Aber plötzlich brach dieses Geräusch ab und der Werwolf sah sich suchend um. Es sah so aus als ob er irgendetwas wittern würde.

Lily versteifte sich augenblicklich noch mehr.

Ihr wurde klar, dass das Ungetüm _sie_ witterte. Kein anderer war hier, dem dieser suchende Blick gelten konnte.

Lilys Herz klopfte mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit, ihr Atem ging stockend und sie hörte in ihren Ohren das Blut rauschen. Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen? Das hatte sie jetzt vor ihrer Neugierde.

Das logischste war natürlich, aufzuspringen und davon zu laufen, aber Lilys Körper gehorchte ihr schon längst nicht mehr. Der Schock lähmte ihren Körper und sie beobachtete mit angsterfüllten Augen, wie der Werwolf sich in ihre Richtung drehte und mit großen Sprüngen auf sie zukam.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr wurde klar, dass es zu spät war. Entweder wurde sie gebissen oder getötet, und Lily war sich im Moment nicht sicher, was ihr lieber war.

Sie hörte nur noch ihr lautes Herzklopfen. Ihr Puls raste und sie konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen.

Sie sah, wie der Werwolf immer näher kam, konnte dieses gierige Funkeln in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen erkennen, die ihr seltsam bekannt vorkamen, aber für weitere Gedanken blieb keine Zeit.

Der Werwolf war jetzt direkt über ihr, Speichel tropfte aus seinem Maul und er stieß wieder ein unheilvolles Heulen aus. Lily konnte eine Reihe scharfer Zähne erkennen, die sie in sekundenschnelle zerfetzen konnten. Sie konnte den ekligen Atem riechen, der ihr ins Gesicht geblasen wurde.

Der Werwolf hob eine Klaue und zerfetzte ihre Bluse. Wäre sie nicht so entsetzt gewesen, hätte Lily aufgeschrien. Sie konnte spüren, wie Krallen über ihre Haut fuhren und sie aufritzten.

Starker Schmerz durchfuhr sie und ihr blieb die Luft weg, als der Wolf eine Pranke auf ihre Kehle drückte.

Endlich gehorchte ihr ihr Körper wieder und ihre Hände gruben sich in das struppige Fell. Der Mond erleuchtete das Gelände hell und Lily konnte sehen, wie die Gier in den Augen des Tieres zunahm. Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu stemmen, aber sie war viel zu schwach und der Wolf viel zu kräftig.

Er hob seine Klaue und versuchte ihren Arm wegzustoßen, was ihm mit so einer Leichtigkeit gelang dass sie dachte, ihr Arm wäre ab. Das Tier drückte seine Pfoten auf ihre Unterarme, die neben ihrem Kopf lagen. Es hatte sie festgenagelt, sie hatte keine Chance sich zu befreien.

Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, aber es war hoffnungslos. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie glaubte es würde zerspringen.

Der gierige Ausdruck in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen wurde noch größer.

Lily schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, dass es vorbei war, dass ihr Leben zu Ende war. Sie wollte diesen blutrünstigen Ausdruck nicht mehr sehen, sie kniff die Augen fest zu, sie wollte nicht sehen, was passierte, sie wollte nur, dass es vorbei war, dass es schnell vorbei war.

Lily wartete auf den Schmerz, den sie verspüren musste, weil das Monster zugebissen hatte, aber nichts dergleichen kam. Stattdessen hörte sie, wie etwas schweres neben ihr im Gras landete.

Sie machte die Augen wieder auf und sah den großen majestätischen Hirsch neben ihr, der unheilvoll das Geweih gesengt hatte. Wollte er sie auch noch töten? Wollten die Tiere sie gemeinsam erledigen?

"PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Der Schrei des Werwolfes halte über das Gelände und jagte Lily eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Vögel flogen aus den Bäumen, aufgeschreckt von dem wütenden Schrei des Untiers.

Der Hirsch bäumte sich auf und traf mit seinen Hufen den Wolf an der Brust. Lily sah erschreckt zu. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Hirsch sie anscheinend verteidigen würde, sie hatte vergessen, dass er überhaupt da war. Der Wolf hatte alles aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt.

Das Monster wurde etwas zurückgeworfen, schien jedoch nicht bereit zu sein, seine Beute - Lily - einfach gehen zu lassen.

Auch er bäumte sich auf und wollte sich wieder auf das Mädchen stürzen, doch der Hirsch fing seinen Sprung mit seinem gewaltigen Geweih ab. Er stellte sich direkt über Lily, so als wollte er sie mit seinem Körper schützen.

Sie hatte Angst, dass er sie mit seinen Hufen treffen würde, aber er weichte ihr sehr gut aus.

Der Hund kam wie aus dem Nichts hervor und sprang den Wolf von hinten an. Dieser heulte gepeinigt auf, als sich die Krallen des Streuners in sein Fell bohrten und der Hund sich in ihn verharkte. Er stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus und brachte den Werwolf dazu nach vorne zu fallen.

Sie landeten direkt vor Lily Füßen und kämpften miteinander, rollten immer näher zu ihr und dem Hirsch. Sie zog die Füße so weit wie möglich an, damit sie sie nicht erwischten.

Der Hirsch machte einen Schritt nach vorne und holte mit seinem großen Geweih aus. Es traf die beiden anderen auf der Brust und der gewaltige Schwung befördete sie ins Gras, weit genug von Lily entfernt.

Der Hirsch wandte kurz den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf Lily, so als würde er püfen, ob sie noch lebte. Sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen, haselnussbraune Augen, die ihr so bekannt vorkamen wie die des Werwolfes, aber die sie momentan nicht zuordnen konnte.

Der Hirsch hatte sich längst wieder dem Kampf der anderen zugewand, als Lily immer noch übnerlegte, voher sie diesen bekannten Blick kannte. Das Tier trat einige Schritte nach hinten. Es nahm etwas Anlauf und sprang auf die ineinander verkeilten Tiere zu.

Es war auf dem Wolf gelandet und versuchte ihn mit den Hufen festzunageln, aber der Werwolf wehrte sich weiterhin verbissen und fuhr mit den Krallen auch in das Fell des Hirsches, der einen kurzen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß und das Geweih wieder bedrohlich senkte.

Lily sah, wie ihre Blicke sich trafen und der Wolf in seinem Tun inne hielt.

In diesem Moment erklang ein lautes Heulen vom Waldrand aus. Der Hund war dorthin gerannt, wahrscheinlich um den Werwolf abzulenken.

Dieser hob suchend den Kopf und blickte zum Wald hin. Er sprang auf, stieß den Hirsch von sich, der mit einem weiteren Schmerzenslaut im Gras landete und beinahe einen Salto rückwärts schlug. Der Hund war inzwischen im Wald verschwunden und Lily hörte wieder dieses schaurige Heulen. Der Werwolf erwiederte es und hetzte in großen Sprüngen auf den Wald zu, bis er darin verschwand.

Stille breitete sich wieder auf dem Gelände aus, nur ab und zu unterbrochen von Geraschel aus dem Wald, das wohl von dem Wolf und dem Hund zu kommen schien.

Langsam beruhigte sich Lilys Atmung wieder und sie setzte sich mühsam auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Hirschen, der immer noch im Gras lag, etwas in sich zusammen gesunken.

Sie bemerkte, wie er das Geweih langsam wieder hob und sie fixierte.

Sofort erhöhte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder und ihr Atem stockte.

Das Tier hatte sie zwar gerettet, aber man konnte nie wissen. Vielleicht wollte es ihr jetzt auch etwas antun? Sie wollte von dem Tier wegrobben, als sie etwas bemerkte, was sie in der Bewegung innehalten ließ.

Der Hirsch veränderte sich langsam. Das Geweih schrumpfte zusammen, bis es gänzlich im Kopf verschwunden war, die Ohren bildeten sich zurück, das Fell verschwand. Kurz und gut verwandelte sich das große Tier in einen Menschen.

Es war so ähnlich, wie wenn Professor McGonagall sich in eine Katze und wieder zurück verwandelte, was sie der Klasse schon oft demonstriert hatte.

Lily sah gebannt zu und kurze Zeit später kniete ein mit Kratzern und Blutergüssen übersähter James Potter im Gras vor ihr und sah sie besorgt an.

"Lily. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Es ist nicht besonders lang aber ich hoffe es hat euch doch gefallen. Falls ihr euch wundert, warum James und Sirius als Tiere erst so spät eingegrifen haben, das war deshalb so, weil Remus normalerweise auf ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen keine Beute entdeckte und sie in dieser Hinsicht sonst nicht so schnell reagierten. Außerdem hat die Tatsache, dass es Lily war, wie sie sofort erkannt haben, sie noch etwas länger warten lassen, besonders aus Verwunderung, was das verantwortungsbewusste Mädchen mitten in der Nacht auf den Schlossgründen machte.

Sirius hat Remus mit dem Heulen verscheuchen können, weil es so klang wie von einem anderen Werwolf, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ein Hund so etwas vertig bringt, aber bei mir ist es so. Das ist es auch deshalb, weil im dritten Film Hermine geschafft hatte, Remus ebenfalls so wegzulocken und deshalb geht es bei mir jetzt einfach auch.

James ist bei Lily geblieben, damit er ihr die Sache erklären kann und Sirius ist mit Peter und Remus im Wald, damit sie ihn von Lily vernhalten können.

Den Umhang und die Karte hat Sirius tatsächlich nur verlegt. Das habe ich deshalb so gemacht, damit Lily ihnen leicht folgen konnte, den unter dem Tarnumhang wäre das ein schwieriges Unterfangen gewesen

Das war jetzt die Erklärung für manche Fragen, die sich vielleicht ergeben. Ich hoffe sehr auf eure Reviews, damit ich weiß, wie mir das Ganze gelungen ist. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann ein Gespräch zwischen Lily und James, das hoffentlich so geworden ist, wie ich es mir vorstelle.


	3. James' Erklärung

**James' Erklärung**

Lily nickte benommen.

James richtete sich mühsam auf und ging langsam die letzten Meter auf Lily zu. Er musterte sie, weiterhin besorgt.

"Bist du sicher, das es dir gut geht?", fragte er ein zweites Mal. Lily nickte wieder. Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher. Sie versuchte das eben erlebte zu begreifen, zu verstehen, aber das war gar nicht leicht für sie.

Sie wäre fast einem Werwolf zum Opfer gefallen, einem Monster, das frei auf dem Schulgelände herumlief. Sie sah immer noch diese scharfen Zähne vor sich, konnte immer noch diesen ekelerregenden Atem riechen. Sie schauderte.

Sie wäre jetzt tot, wenn der Hirsch nicht gewesen wäre.

Wenn James nicht der Hirsch gewesen wäre.

James.

_James._

James war ein Hirsch, ein Animagus. Ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus.

Und er hatte sie gerettet. James Potter hatte sie gerettet. Vor einem Werwolf. Einem gefährlichen blutrünstigen Werwolf.

Wieder sah sie dieses Bild von dem Monster vor ihren Augen. Meinte immer noch das Heulen hören zu können. Sah immer noch den Speichel aus dem Maul tropfen und diesen Blick aus den gierigen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Den Augen, die ihr so bekannt vorkamen. Genau wie die des Hirsches.

Der Hirsch war James. Die Augen, die ihr so bekannt vorgekommen waren, waren _seine_ Augen gewesen. Die Augen von James. Die Augen, die sie mit besorgtem Blick musterten.

Wen kannte sie, der bernsteinfarbene Augen hatte? Ihr fiel niemand ein. Außer Remus. Aber Remus war nicht der Werwolf. Er _konnte _gar nicht der Werwolf sein. Das war Blödsinn.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihren Gedanken Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Es geht dir doch nicht gut?", fragte James sie.

"Nein.", murmelte Lily.

"Nein?", versicherte er sich.

"Doch.", antwortete Lily, die sich der Frage erst jetzt bewusst geworden war.

"Doch?", fragte James jetzt verwirrt.

"Doch. Es geht mir gut.", versuchte sie klar zustellen. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber plötzlich durchfuhr Lily ein starker Schmerz und sie zuckte zusammen.

James bemerkte das und beugte sich mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über sie.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass sich eine große Wunde über ihren Oberkörper zog. Ihre Bluse war praktisch zerfetzt und vollgesaugt mit Blut. Ihrem Blut. Nur ihr BH war ganz geblieben, allerdings trug auch er starke Spuren von Blut. Wenn er nicht dagewesen wäre, dann wäre es Lily jetzt sehr peinlich. Sie wäre praktisch halbnackt vor James Potter gewesen, obwohl, sehr viel angezogener war sie jetzt auch nicht.

Aber James schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass das Mädchen seiner Träume mit fast nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm lag. Er musterte die Wunde und zog dann kurz entschlossen seinen Umhang aus. Lily hatte keinen an, sie trug nur ihre Bluse, dass heißt, sie hatte sie getragen, denn jetzt war sie ja in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt worden.

Nachdem James seinen Umhang ausgezogen hatte, begann er damit, sein weißes Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Lily beobachtete ihn verwirrt. "Was soll das denn?" Er sah sie kurz an und machte weiter.

"Du hast eine üble Wunde. Man sollte sie verbinden, bevor du hier noch verblutest.", erklärte er sachlich. Er legte sein Hemd ab und zu Lilys Erstaunen trug er nichts darunter.

Sie starrte auf seinen Oberkörper und fühlte sich wieder wie gelähmt. Sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen kroch und wollte sich zwingen wegzusehen, aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie sah seinen braungebrannten Oberkörper und seine Muskeln, die sie bei jeder Bewegung von ihm genau erkennen konnte. Er war von Kratzern und kleinen Blutspuren übersäht, aber das störte den Gesamteindruck keineswegs. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie konnte jetzt genau verstehen, warum so viele Mädchen in Hogwarts sagten, dass James gut aussah. Er sah verdammt gut aus, und selbst das kam Lily noch wie eine Untertreibung vor.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, als sie seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte. Sie hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass er ein Stück von seinem Hemd abgerissen hatte.

James hatte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt und versuchte sie nun vorsichtig aufzurichten.

Lily stöhnte vor Schmerz, hielt aber tapfer durch. Erst jetzt konnte sie den starken Schmerz fühlen, der sich rasend schnell in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, genau wie dieses Bauchkribbeln, das sie verspürte, seit er sie berührt hatte. Und wieder war sie froh, noch ihren BH zu tragen.

James nahm sich einen Streifen seines Hemdes und wickelte es sanft um ihren Bauch und ihre Rippen, da, wo sich die Wunde befand. Auch der weiße Stoff sog sich voll mit roter Flüssigkeit.

"Autsch.", entfuhr es ihr, als James etwas stärker auf diese Stelle drückte.

"Entschuldige.", murmelte er. Lily erschauderte, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Das konnte nur der Schock sein, der sie zu diesem Verhalten veranlasste.

"Moony hat sich aber ganz schön gehen lassen.", sagte James leise, als er noch einen Blick auf ihre Wunde warf.

Da war er schon wieder, dieser Name. Und diesmal regte sich etwas in Lilys Gehirn. Sie hatte diesen Namen heute schon einmal gehört. Beim Frühstück. Sie hatte in der großen Halle in der Nähe von Sirius und James gesessen.

_"Kannst du mir mal den Kürbissaft reichen, Moony?"_, hatte Sirius gefragt. Und Remus hatte genickt und ihm den Krug gereicht. Moony. Also verbarg sich hinter diesem Namen doch Remus. Dann musste er der Werwolf sein. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Alle Rumtreiber bis auf Remus waren heute Nacht losgezogen, nur er hatte gefehlt, und wenn die ganze Gruppe etwas unternahm, dann fehlte er nie.

Außerdem war er häufig krank, sehr viel öfter als andere Schüler. Jeden Monat, fiel Lily jetzt auf, und wenn sie es überprüfen würde, wäre klar, dass es immer zum Vollmond so war.

Also war Remus der Werwolf. Der ruhigste und vernünftigste des Quartetts war ein Werwolf, barg eine Bestie im Inneren, hätte sie heute fast getötet.

Aber er konnte nichts dafür, dessen war Lily sich sicher. Sie erinnerte sich daran, in der dritten Klasse gelesen zu haben, dass Werwölfe zu Vollmond nie Herr ihrer Sinne waren. Dass sie nach ihren animalischen Trieben handelten. Und Remus hatte es sich sicherlich nicht ausgesucht, ein Werwolf zu sein, wenn er denn einer war.

"Remus war der Werwolf, oder?", fragte Lily leise und sah James in die Augen. Dieser blickte sie überrascht an und nickte langsam.

"Woher weißt du davon?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich bitte dich, James. Das war doch ziemlich offensichtlich", behauptete Lily. "Er war immer zu Vollmond krank. Und heute sind nur du, Black und Pettigrew aus dem Schloss gegangen, obwohl ihr meistens zu viert auftretet. Und Moony.", fügte sie noch hinzu. Das musste nicht erklärt werden, James hatte sie genau verstanden.

Langsam erkannte Lily Wut in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen, die sie sich aber nicht erklären konnte. Warum sollte James wütend sein? Und auf was?

"Du bist uns also gefolgt?", fragte er sie langsam. Lily nickte, sie vermutete wage, in welche Richtung sich das ganze entwickeln würde.

"Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren, wie gefährlich das Ganze war? Er hätte dich töten können."

"Ich habe ja nicht ahnen können, dass ihr unterwegs zu einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf wart.", verteidigte sich Lily.

"Wieso bist du uns eigentlich gefolgt?"

"Ich habe euer Gespräch gestern am See mitangehört und dachte mir, dass ihr sicher ein paar Regeln brechen wollt und ich wollte euch aufhalten." Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, war Lily aber lieber, als zugeben zu müssen, dass sie einfach nur neugierig gewesen war.

"Ach, und da hat sich unsere Miss Regelfanatisch dazu entschlossen, uns hinterher zu schleichen, selber ein paar Regeln zu brechen, übrigens, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was wir vorhatten, und sie sich eigentlich denken konnte, dass es gefährlich wird?", sagte James eine Spur lauter. Es war auch einfach nur verantwortungslos, was Lily getan hatte.

"Ja, ganz genau, dazu hat sich die Miss Regelfanatisch entschlossen. Du bist Schulsprecher, James, Schulsprecher! Du solltest anderen ein Vorbild sein und sie nicht noch zum Regelbrechen anstiften."

"Warum sollte ich? Du bist Vorbild genug für uns beide. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann hast du genauso viele Regeln gebrochen wie ich."

"Oh, nein, James. Ich bin kein nicht gemeldeter Animagus. Ich habe vielleicht gegen die eine oder andere Schulregel verstoßen, aber ich habe nicht das Zauberergesetz gebrochen."

"Und was hätte ich den Paragraphenheinis bitte sagen sollen? Hallo, ich möchte ein Animagus werden, damit ich meinem Freund, dem Werwolf beistehen kann, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts davon wissen darf?" James und Lily wurden bei jedem Satz lauter.

"Das wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang gewesen. Denn was ihr tut, war illegal. Ihr könntet in Askaban landen, wenn das jemand heraus findet."

"Ach, willst du uns etwa verraten, Evans?" James' Stimme hatte einen aggressiven Ton angenommen.

"Das wäre vielleicht das Beste, Potter. Vielleicht würde euch das endlich klar machen, dass ihr nicht mit allem durchkommen würdet." Lily sah ihn entschlossen an. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie wieder ihre Nachnamen benutzten.

"Das würdest du nicht tun.", meinte James plötzlich sehr leise. Im Vergleich zu ihrer vorherigen Lautstärke konnte man es sogar als Flüstern bezeichnen.

"Ach, und wieso nicht, Potter? Traust du mir das nicht zu? Wenn das so ist, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten.", sagte Lily in unverminderter Lautstärke.

"Weil es Remus bloßstellen würde.", sagte James ruhig.

"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. Dieser Satz hatte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Ich weiß, dass du mich und Sirius nicht magst und uns für aufgeblasene Idioten hälst, aber ich dachte du magst Remus."

"Was hat Remus mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Er ist der Grund, warum wir Animagi geworden sind. Und wir müssten ihn als Grund nennen, und genau das wollten wir verhindern. Es würde bekannt werden. Es würde bekannt werden, dass wir Animagi sind. Sowas macht schnell die Runde. Und dann würde auch jeder wissen, _warum_ wir das sind. Und Remus möchte nicht, das jemand von seinem Geheimnis erfährt, und das wäre zwangsläufig so."

"Aber warum will er nicht, dass man erfährt, was er ist?"

"Lily. Jetzt bist du aber naiv. Glaubst du, wenn alle wissen würden, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, dass sie in ihm dann noch den Menschen und nicht nur die Bestie sehen würden?"

Lily schüttelte halbherzig den Kopf, aber ihr war klar, dass James Recht hatte.

"Und du hast in Remus auch, direkt nachdem du es herausgefunden hattest, das Monster gesehen."

"Nein.", sagte Lily leise und viel zu schnell, sie wusste, dass James wusste, dass er mit dieser Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sein nächster Satz bestätigte es.

"Oh doch, und du weißt es auch."

"Aber wirklich nur im ersten Moment. Remus bleibt Remus, ob er jetzt einmal im Monat zum Werwolf wird oder nicht.", sagte sie, um sich und auch Remus zu verteidigen.

"Lily, ich weiß das und ich weiß auch, dass du es weißt. Das musst du mir nicht extra sagen. Aber die Sache ist nun mal die, dass es viele andere Menschen nicht wissen. Und die werden sich auch nicht die Mühe machen, Moony kennen zu lernen, weil sie nicht bereit sind, in ihm den Menschen zu sehen."

"Aber das kann man doch gar nicht wissen!", brauste Lily auf. Was war das denn für eine Einstellung?

"Remus weiß es. Er hat diese Erfahrung sehr oft gemacht. Er ist ein Werwolf, seit er mit vier Jahren gebissen wurde, und die Reaktionen auf diese Tatsache waren eindeutig. Deshalb verheimlicht er es auch. Weil er nicht will, dass die Leute wissen, was er ist und ihm nur noch in Angst und Schrecken begegnen."

"Aber so vereinsamt man doch schrecklich. Und man verliert das Vertrauen in die Menschen."

"Ich sage nicht, dass seine Einstellung richtig ist. Ich versuche dir nur zu erklären, _wie _sie ist. Anfangs hat er nicht mal _uns_ vertraut."

"Das wundert mich gar nicht.", murmelte Lily.

"Hey!", rief James, gespielt beleidigt. "Er hätte uns besser vertrauen sollen. Denn als Sirius sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte, hätte es beinahe tödlich für ihn geendet."

"Was?" Lily sah James erstaunt an. "Wie das?"

"Er ist Remus einmal gefolgt, bis zu Heulenden Hütte. Dort hat er mitbekommen, wie er sich verwandelt hat und ist ihm gerade so entwischt. Unterwegs ist er noch auf mich gestoßen. Am Ende sahen wir sehr viel schlimmer aus als du jetzt."

"War das damals in der zweiten Klasse, als du und Sirius so verletzt wart und allen erzählt habt, dass ihr es beim Duellieren etwas übertrieben hattet?", erinnerte sich Lily. James nickte.

"Was hätten wir den sonst erzählen sollen? Und Madame Pomfrey ist wirklich super. Hat keine Fragen gestellt, aber das tut sie eigentlich nie."

"Woher weißt du das?"

James lächelte verschmitzt. Lily erschauderte. "Wir hatten schon die eine oder andere Verletzung und sie hat nie irgendwelche Fragen gestellt."

"Das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Sonst wärt ihr sicher schon von der Schule geflogen."

"Bestimmt schon mehr als fünfzig Mal.", bekräftigte James.

"Ich frage lieber nicht wieso."

"Das ist auch besser. Und nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit.", nickte er. Langsam begann James zu frösteln und sah sich nach seinem Umhang um. Sein Hemd hatte er fast verbraucht, um Lily zu bandagieren. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper. Erst jetzt besah sie sich die Wunden genau.

"Dich hat er aber auch ganz schön erwischt."

"Hä?" James sah auf und bemerkte Lilys Blick. "Die sind nicht schlimm. Ich hatte schon sehr viel schlimmere. Er hatte es auf dich abgesehen. Wenn ich ein Hirsch bin tut er mir nichts."

"Und wieso tut er dir als Hirsch nichts?"

"Weil ein Werwolf Tieren grundsätzlich nichts tut, außer er wird wirklich von ihnen angegriffen."

"Aha.", nickte Lily und versuchte es zu verstehen. James hatte inzwischen seinen Umhang in der Dunkelheit wieder gefunden und sah zu ihr.

"Willst du ihn haben?" Sie hatte außer der Bluse nichts angehabt. Aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hast schon dein Hemd geopfert. Und dir muss kalt sein." James winkte ab.

"Ich bin vom Quidditch her abgehärtet. Unsere früheren Kapitäne haben uns gezwungen, bei Wind und Wetter zu trainieren, als von daher..." Er hielt ihr den Umhang hin aber sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Er hatte ihr schon ihr Hemd gegeben, sie wollte nicht, dass er halbnackt durch das Schloss lief, weil er ihr seine Kleidungsstücke gegeben hatte, und das obwohl sie sich ganz alleine in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

"Na schön." James seufzte ergeben und zog sich seinen Umhang an.

"Wieso seid ihr eigentlich Animagi?", fragte Lily jetzt. James hatte zwar nicht gesagt, dass Pettigrew und Black welche waren, aber ihr war klar, dass es so sein musste. Warum sonst wären heute alle drei zu Remus gegangen?

"Was meinst du?"

"Ein Animagus zu werden ist verdammt schwierig. Ich hab Professor McGonagall in der dritten Klasse gefragt, als wir das Thema durchgenommen haben, und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie fast ein Jahr dazu gebraucht hat."

James nickte. "Es war auch verdammt schwierig. Wir haben drei Jahre dazu gebraucht, es zu lernen."

"Und warum? Nur weil es illegal ist, kann nicht der Grund gewesen sein, auch wenn das bestimmt seinen Reiz hatte, wie ich euch kenne. Aber drei Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit."

"Wem sagst du das? Aber ich hab es dir doch schon erklärt. Remus greift keine Tiere an. Also können wir als Tiere bei ihm sein."

"Aber warum solltet ihr als Tiere bei ihm sein? Das macht doch keinen Sinn.", fragte Lily zweifelnd.

"Oh doch, Lily, es macht Sinn. Ist dir nie aufgefallen, wie zerkratzt Remus früher immer zurückgekommen ist, nachdem er einmal im Monat verschwand?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist auch kein Wunder. Du hast dich nicht mit Remus beschäftigt. Das soll kein Vorwurf sein.", fügte er noch hastig hinzu, als sie protestierend den Mund öffnete. "Wir hätten es wahrscheinlich auch nicht bemerkt, wenn er nicht unser Freund gewesen wäre."

"Aber wie könnt ihr ihm denn nun helfen?", wollte Lily wissen. James kam vom Thema ab.

"Der natürliche Trieb eines Werwolfs ist, andere Menschen zu verletzen und zu beißen. Das ist so und das kann man nicht abstellen. Vielleicht wird es in ein paar Jahren ein Mittel dafür geben, es laufen bereits Forschungen im Mungos, aber momentan gibt es einfach kein Mittel für einen Werwolf, das einem die Verwandlung irgendwie leichter machen würde. Und da Remus diesen natürlichen Trieb als Werwolf nicht ausleben kann, also keine anderen Menschen beißen und verletzen, beißt und kratzt er sich selbst. Du musst wissen, dass Remus eigentlich die Heulende Hütte nicht verlassen darf, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, auf andere Lebewesen zu treffen. Und je älter er wurde desto schlimmer wurden seine Verletzungen. Er sah jeden Monat schrecklicher aus, also haben wir nach einem Weg gesucht, ihm zu helfen. Wir haben unzählige Bücher gewälzt, bis wir auf eines gestoßen sind, in dem stand, dass Werwölfe andere Tiere nicht verletzten und sie wahrnehmen konnten. Und wir wussten, dass Remus uns auch als Menschen, und zwar als seine Freunde wahrnehmen konnte, aber er konnte uns nur soweit wahrnehmen, dass ihm irgendwo in seinem Gehirn etwas gesagt hat, dass er uns kennt. So ähnlich hat er das jedenfalls geschildert. Und dann haben wir in der Bobliothek zufällig eines über Animagi gefunden. Menschen, die sich in Tiere verwandeln, aber deren Gehirn auf menschlicher Basis bleibt und die nadere Tiere normalerweise sofort als Zauberer erkennen. Und wenn das der Fall war, dann konnte uns Remus als Werwolf auch erkennen. Und seitdem wir dieses Buch gefunden hatten, haben wir verbissen versucht, Animagi zu werden, weil wir Remus so helfen konnten."

"Deshalb habt ihr in der dritten Klasse alle Fragen von Professor McGonagall beantworten können, obwohl so viel überhaupt nicht in dem Lehrbuch stand." Lily konnte sich endlich einen Reim auf diese Geschichte machen.

"Ja, sie war ganz schön misstrauisch und hat uns nach dem Unterricht sogar einmal gefragt, woher wir das Ganze wussten. Ich glaube sie hat vermutet, dass wir etwas in dieser Art vor hatten. Aber beweisen konnte sich nicht und ich denke, dass sie nicht geglaubt hat, dass wir es tatsächlich hinbekommen würden."

"Das hätte ich auch nicht geglaubt.", sagte Lily. "Das ist wahnsinnig schwierige Magie. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ihr sie tatsächlich beherrscht."

"Wir hätten auch aufgegeben, wenn es nicht für Remus gewesen wäre. Er hat immer so fürchterlich gelitten. Er hat zwar nichts gesagt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er am Tag nach Vollmond wieder gekommen ist, war Erklärung genug."

"Und Remus hat nicht versucht euch davon abzubringen? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er vom Regelbrechen so angetan war."

James lachte auf. "Nein, Moony ist fast so ein wandelndes Regelbuch wie du. Er hätte es niemals gutgeheißen, dass wir etwas so illegales tun. Deshalb haben wir es auch heimlich getan. Ich meine, es auch vor Remus verheimlicht.", erklärte James. Das sie es heimlich taten, war ja klar, das Ministerium hätte sonst sehr scharf reagiert. "Wir wollten Moony nicht enttäuschen, falls es nicht klappen sollte. Aber es hat geklappt. Und seit wir bei seinen Verwandlungen dabei sind, oder sagen wir mal, kurz darauf zu ihm kommen, hat er sich nicht mehr selbst verletzt."

"Aber warum?" Lily war das irgendwie suspekt.

"Weil er unsere Anwesenheit spüren konnte. Weil wir ihn daran erinnert haben, _wer_ er war und nicht _was _er war. Sein Gehirn war nicht mehr komplett ausgeschaltet, er hat in gewisser Weise Kontrolle über sein Handeln, deshalb hat er sich nicht mehr so verletzt wie vorher, und seit wir die Heulende Hütte verlassen und durch den Wald ziehen, hat er sich überhaupt nichts mehr getan, da er Ablenkung genug gehabt hat."

"Aber das ist doch trotzdem sehr gefährlich. Was, wenn ihr jemandem begegnet wärt?"

"Bis jetzt war das noch nie der Fall. Um diese Zeit treibt sich normalerweise kein Schüler mehr hier rum. Und selbst wenn, du siehst ja, dass wir ihn aufhalten konnten." Lily nickte.

"Aber es ist trotzdem gefährlich.", beharrte Lily. Jetzt nickte James.

"Aber es hilft Remus. Es macht ihm das Leiden leichter. Es macht ihn auch nicht so verzweifelt. Und würdest _du_ Remus nicht helfen wollen? Du bist in gewisser Weise auch ein Freund von ihm, ihr versteht euch doch gut."

"Ich würde ihm schon gerne helfen wollen.", stimmte Lily zu.

"Siehst du, Lily. Und wir können ihm helfen. Außerdem passen wir schon auf, dass nichts passiert.", versicherte James ihr. Es war natürlich immer noch leichtsinnig. Und bis jetzt war noch nie etwas passiert, bis auf die Sache mit Snape. Aber das hatte einen anderen Grund, und von dem Ganzen sollte Lily wohl besser nicht wissen. "Und _du_ kannst Remus helfen, indem du sein und unser Geheimnis für dich behällst." James sah Lily ernst an. Sie nickte.

"Ich schwöre, dass ich euer Geheimnis für mich behalten werde.", sagte sie in würdevollem Ton. Sie wusste, dass sie es tun würde, für Remus und auch irgendwo für James. Dieser nickte befriedigt.

In diesem Moment hörten sie ein Rascheln aus dem Unterholz und sahen in die Richtung, aus der es kam.

Ein großer struppiger Hund kam auf sie zugerannt und blieb hechelnd vor Lily und James stehen. Auch er begann sich zu verändern und in der nächsten Sekunde kniete ein atemloser Sirius Black vor ihnen.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Das Gespräch ist wirklich so ähnlich geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe:

Am Anfang stand Lily unter Schock und hat James einfach machen lassen, dann sind sie in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster gefallen und haben sich ganz kurz etwas gestritten, aber durch James Ernsthaftigkeit haben sie schnell wieder damit aufgehört. Denn wenn es um seine Freunde geht versteht James keinen Spaß mehr und er hat Lily alles so ausführlich erklärt, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie das Schlechte in Remus sieht, weil sie wusste, dass Remus und Lily eine Art freundschaftliche Beziehung hatten und er diese nicht kaputtmachen wollte. Außerdem hegt er noch gewisse Sympathien für Lily.

Bei der Geschichte wo Sirius entdeckt hat, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, habe ich mir ein Kapitel aus 'Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit zum Vorbild genommen, da es die Situation sehr treffend beschrieben hat. Es ist das zehnte Kapitel 'ein Werwolf leckt Blut'. Würde ich euch wärmstens empfehlen, eigentlich die ganze FF, denn die ist wirklich der Wahnsinn.

Danke für die Reviews, ich muss gestehen, dass ich so viele gar nicht erwartet hätte aber mich natürlich wahnsinnig darüber freue, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Sie wird nicht besonders lang sein, es werden auch nicht so viele Kapitel kommen, aber mal sehen wie ich das noch machen werde.

Ich hoffe wieder auf eure Reviews und darauf, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat.


	4. Freundschaft

**Freundschaft**

"Prongs, Evans, alles okay mit euch?" Sirius sah sie besorgt an.

"Alles in Ordnung, Padfoot.", beruhigte James ihn.

"Sicher? Nicht das wieder so etwas passiert wie letztes Jahr...", meinte Sirius immer noch beunruhigt.

"Keine Sorge. Ich hab's ihr schon erklärt und sie hat versprochen, nichts zu sagen." Sirius schien beeindruckt zu sein von James' Worten.

"Und wie hast du das geschafft, Prongs?", fragte er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes, den der Umhang nicht verdeckte und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich verstehe.", sagte er jetzt wissend.

"Du verstehst gar nichts, wie immer."

"Und wo hast du dann dein Hemd gelassen?" James zeigte auf Lilys Oberkörper. Sirius Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Hast du es Evans als Ersatz gegeben, weil du ihre Bluse kaputt gemacht hast?"

"Du denkst wirklich immer nur an das eine, Padfoot.", seufzte James. "Moony hat ihre Bluse kaputt gemacht, und ich hatte nichts anderes, womit ich ihre Blutung stillen konnte."

"Aha."

Lily verfolgte das Gespräch der beiden Freunde, ohne wirklich zu wissen, worum es ging. Sie versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie alles an diesem Abend erfahren hatte. Was James ihr alles erklärt hatte.

"Wo ist Wormtail?", wollte James jetzt wissen. Der Name riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken. Wormtail musste Pettigrew sein, aber was für ein Tier war er? James war der Hirsch, Sirius der Hund, und Peter?

"Was für ein Tier ist Pettigrew?", wollte Lily wissen.

"Sie weiß davon?", fragte Sirius erschreckt.

"Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Lily sich nicht erschrocken hat, als du dich verwandelt hast, Padfoot?", fragte James. Er klang etwas genervt.

"Nee, eigentlich nicht. Aber jetzt wo du's sagst, Prongs..."

"Also was für ein Tier ist er?", fragte Lily neugierig.

"Eine Ratte.", antwortete James. "Er hilft uns immer, die Peitschende Weide ruhig zu stellen. Ist einfacher, als wenn wir das als Tiere machen. Ich bleibe mit meinem Geweih immer in den Ästen hängen und Sirius ist zu langsam."

"Das stimmt überhaupt nicht, Prongs.", verteidigte sich Sirius.

"Und wieso hat dich die Weide dann einmal drei Meter weit von sich geschubst?"

"Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag. Lucy hat mit mir Schluss gemacht."

"Als ob dich das so tief getroffen hätte. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere dann wolltest du dich einen Tag später sowieso von ihr trennen."

"Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Fakt ist, dass sie mich tief getroffen hat und ich deshalb nicht so schnell war wie sonst."

"Das glaubst auch nur du, Padfoot.", meinte James und stand langsam auf.

"Hey, wenn du willst, kann ich dir gleich hier und jetzt beweisen, wie leicht ich unter die Weide komme.", sagte Sirius und erhob sich ebenfalls. Auch er trug Spuren von dem Kampf mit dem Werwolf, allerdings waren es nicht so viele wie James hatte.

"Lass mal, Padfoot. Es reicht das wir Lily zu Madame Pomfrey bringen müssen. Ich will nicht auch noch dich mitschleppen. Und jetzt sag mir endlich, wo sich Wormtail rumtreibt. Er hat sich doch nicht schon wieder im Wald verlaufen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, mittlerweile weiß er, wie er wieder aus dem Wald rauskommt. Er ist nur schon zurück gegangen. Er meinte, dass wir es auch ohne ihn schaffen würden. Hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, dass Lily ihm eine Standpauke halten wird."

"Ich glaub das hebt sie sich für morgen auf.", meinte James und hielt Lily seine Hand hin, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff sie sie und fühlte plötzlich wieder dieses merkwürdige Bauchkribbeln.

"Autsch!", rief sie, als sie aufstand. Ihr ganzer Rücken tat weh.

"Moony hat dich aber wirklich erwischt.", meinte auch Sirius.

"Padfoot, gerade du müsstest wissen, dass Moony nicht zimperlich ist, wenn es um Frischfleisch geht."

"Auch war. Es hätte sehr viel schlimmer enden können, wenn du sie nicht gerettet hättest.", sagte Sirius, und wieder schien er Schuldgefühle zu haben, aber James wusste, dass es weniger etwas mit Lily als mit der Sache vom letzten Jahr zu tun hatte.

"Es ist ja alles gut gegangen.", sagte James und Sirius wusste, dass er nicht über Lily sprach, was auch ihr nicht entgangen war. Wieder wurde sie neugierig. Was war letztes Jahr genau passiert? Dass Sirius Snape hatte umbringen wollen, wurde ihr wieder bewusst. Bestimmt hatte es damit zu tun. "Wir sollten Lily jetzt zur Krankenstation bringen.", meinte James.

"Muss ich unbedingt in die Krankenstation?", fragte Lily. Sie hatte keine große Lust dort die Nacht zu verbringen.

James nickte bestimmt. "Deine Wunde muss dringend versorgt werden, ich hab sie nur notdürftig verbunden."

"Aber ihr seid auch verletzt.", sagte sie.

"Das ist nicht schlimm, solche Sachen sind wir gewöhnt. Aber du musst dorthin. Ende der Diskussion.", sagte er. Lily blickte kurz in seine Augen und sah die Entschlossenheit darin. Sie hatte keine Chance. Und außerdem war es das Beste für sie, dass wusste Lily. Also nickte sie schicksalsergeben.

"Und was wollt ihr Madame Pomfrey erzählen?"

"Nichts.", sagte Sirius schlicht. "Sie stellt keine Fragen, dass ist das Beste an ihr. Ansonsten kannst du ihr sagen, dass du geübt und dabei etwas übertrieben hast.", schlug er dann vor. "Dir wird sie das glauben. Als wir ihr das mal erzählt haben, hat sie sich zehn Minuten nicht mehr eingekriegt vor lachen. Ich frag mich heute noch warum."

"Ich mich überhaupt nicht.", murmelte Lily. Sie hatte sich jetzt soweit stabilisiert, dass sie, von Sirius und James etwas gestützt, zum Schloss hoch gehen konnten.

Die drei Siebtklässler kamen ungesehen bis zum Krankenflügel und weckten Madame Pomfrey, die ziemlich sauer wurde, da sie schon tief und fest geschlafen hatte. Sie wurde noch ungehaltener, als sie die beiden Rumtreiber erblickte und drohte damit, zum Schulleiter zu gehen, da es bereits das 50. Mal war, dass sie mitten in der Nacht mit irgendwelchen Verletzungen angekommen waren, aber Lily konnte sie mit der Geschichte von Sirius besänftigen und die Krankenschwester erklärte sich bereit, Lilys Wunde zu versorgen und sah sich sogar noch Sirius' und James' Kratzer an, da Lily behauptete, sie habe die beiden Jungs beim Üben mit einem Zauber erwischt.

Am Ende waren alle Kratzer und Wunden geheilt und Sirius und James konnten endlich in den Schlafsaal gehen, während Lily auf Madame Pomfreys ausdrückliche Anweisung in der Krankenstation bleiben musste.

Sie zog sich um und legte sich in eines der Krankenbetten. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das heute Abend Geschehene und ganz besonders um eine Person:

James.

Allerdings dachte sie nicht lange darüber nach, da sie einfach zu müde war und kurz darauf hatte sie der Schlaf übermannt.

/-/

"Mr Lupin, Sie hat es aber dieses Mal schlimm erwischt. Was haben sie bloß gemacht?"

"Sie wissen doch, dass ich mich nie erinnern kann, was ich in der Nacht gemacht habe."

"Ach so, natürlich. Hab ich ganz vergessen, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich wurde mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt und das hat mich wohl durcheinander gebracht. Wie dem auch sei, legen Sie sich hin, ich werde Ihre Wunden bald heilen, ich muss nur noch einige Sachen erledigen, und Sie haben ja schon schlimmeres überstanden."

"Nur keine Eile. Es tut schon nicht mehr weh."

Lily öffnete verschlafen ein Auge und sah einen ziemlich müden Remus Lupin, der sich gerade in das Bett neben ihr legte. Sein Blick schwirrte kurz zu Lily und er schüttelte anscheinend ungläubig den Kopf und deckte sich zu. Er nahm ein Glas vom Nachttisch, in dem sich eine grünliche Flüssigkeit und er trank das Gebräu in einem Zug aus, verzog danach kurz das Gesicht und ließ sich dann in die Kissen sinken. Er schloss erschöpft die Augen und auch Lily entschloss sich noch etwas zu schlafen.

Allerdings kam sie nicht mehr dazu denn Sekunden später ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Lily hob den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war und auch Remus richtete sich etwas auf, bemerkte aber nicht, dass Lily wach war.

Sie hörte Gemurmel und einen Zaubersruch: "_Muffliato!_". Erstaunt sah sie sich um, konnte aber keine Wirkung entdecken. Sie hörte Schritte und plötzlich standen Sirius und James vor Remus' Bett, so als wären sie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

"Ihr habt den Umhang wiedergefunden?", fragte Remus und schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt von dem unerwarteten Auftauchen seiner Freunde zu sein.

James nickte. "Sirius hat sich erinnert, dass er ihn in dem Gang zur einäugigen Hexe gelassen hat, genauso wie die Karte."

"Aber wieso hast du sie dort gelassen?", fragte Remus müde, die drei Jungen schienen Lily noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

"Ich hab den Gang letztens benutzt und auf der Karte gesehen, dass McGonagall sich vor der Statue herumtrieb und da sie ziemlich sauer über eine Stinkbombenattacke von ein paar Slytherins war, und sie merkwürdiger Weise mich verdächtigte, hielt ich es für möglich, dass sie mich durchsuchen würde, und da ich bereits in dem Korridor befand, hab ich die Sachen einfach in den Gang geschmissen. Sie hat mich wirklich durchsucht und da es kurz vor den Ferien war, hab ich es dann einfach vergessen.", erklärte Sirius.

"Gut, dass du die Sachen wieder gefunden hast. Dann können wir das von gestern zukünftig vermeiden.", meinte James. Remus setzte sich augenblicklich auf.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er drängend.

"An was kannst du dich noch erinnern?", fragte James zögerlich. Lily ließ sich leise zurück in die Kissen sinken.

"Ich kann mich an ziemlich wenig erinnern. Da wart ihr, das weiß ich noch. Und noch jemand." Lily konnte sehen, wie Remus die Augen schloss, so angestrengt dachte er nach. "Ich weiß nicht wer, aber es war ein Mensch. So ähnliche Erinnerungen hatte ich auch schon bei Snape. Und dann weiß ich nur noch, wie ihr mich anscheinend angegriffen habt, aber das auch nur wegen der Wunde hier." Remus zeigte seinen Freunden eine Wunde auf der Brust.

"Das war wohl mein Geweih. 'tschuldige, Moony, aber es ging nicht anders. Du hättest sie sonst ernsthaft verletzt.", sagte James entschuldigend.

"Also, was ist passiert?", wiederholte Remus seine Frage.

"Evans ist uns gefolgt.", sagte James und Lily spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als er sie 'Evans' nannte.

"Was?", fragte Remus entsetzt und sein Blick schweifte augenblicklich zu Lily, die sich sofort schlafend stellte. "Wieso?"

"Sie hat wohl vorgestern mein und Sirius' Gespräch über gestern Nacht gehört und ist uns gefolgt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet, sie war einfach nur neugierig."

"Hat sie dir das gesagt?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

"Nein. Sie hat behauptet, dass sie uns vom Regelbrechen abhalten wollte, aber das hat sie sechs Jahre lang nicht geschafft, also müsste sie es langsam mal aufgegeben haben."

"So wie du, sie ständig nach einem Date zu Fragen.", fügte Sirius hinzu.

"Richtig.", nickte James. "Sie war einfach zu stolz, um zuzugeben, dass sie neugierig war.", vermutete er.

Lily war erstaunt, dass James so Recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Er kannte sie anscheinend besser. als sie glaubte.

"Und wie viel...?", fing Remus an.

"Alles. Aber sie hat geschworen, es niemandem zu sagen und sie hält sich dran.", sagte James.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Remus besorgt.

"Ich weiß es einfach. Und du solltest es auch wissen. Du kennst sie schließlich am besten von uns.", meinte James mit etwas vorwurfsvollem Unterton, wie Lily glaubte.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Prongs. Ich würde sagen, du kennst sie besser als ich."

"Ich bitte dich, Moony. Du hast doch sehr viel mehr mit ihr gesprochen."

"Ich sagte kennen und nicht mit ihr sprechen. Du hast sie schon in den verschiedensten Situationen erlebt, du kannst am ehesten einschätzen, wie sie sich verhalten wird.", vermutete Remus.

Lily fand es ziemlich merkwürdig, dieses Gespräch mitanzuhören, die drei so ernst zu hören, es war etwas, das ziemlich selten vorkam.

"Also, Lily weiß davon, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und das ihr und Peter Animagi seid.", wiederholte Remus. Sirius und James nickten. "Weiß sie auch von der Sache mit Snape?"

Jetzt schüttelte James den Kopf. "Und das muss sie auch nicht wissen. Hat Padfoot schließlich schon mehr als genug Probleme eingebracht." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten langsam mal zum Unterricht. Wir sind jetzt schon zu spät. Und McGonagall wiederholt direkt am Anfang Animagi, und das ist doch ein Thema, das uns sehr interessiert.", meinte James mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

"Ganz genau, Prongs. Vielleicht wissen wir immer noch die eine oder andere Antwort auf eine der Fragen.", grinste jetzt auch Sirius. James nahm den Umhang, der er in der Hand hielt und warf ihn über sich und Sirius und im nächsten Moment waren sie wieder verschwunden. Aber vorher hatte James Lily noch einmal angesehen, und obwohl Lily sich schlafend gestellt hatte, wusste sie ganz genau, dass er wusste, das sie nicht geschlafen hatte.

/-/

Lily war tatsächlich noch einmal eingeschlafen und wachte am späten Vormittag wieder auf. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, bemerkte sie, dass auch Remus wach war und sie ansah.

"Du weißt es also.", begann er ohne Umschweife.

"Ja.", antwortete Lily schlicht. Sie setzte sich etwas auf.

"Und das Gespräch von heute Morgen hast du auch gehört."

"Ja." Lily wollte Remus nicht anlügen. Er war sowas wie ihr Freund und sie mochte ihn.

"Und du wirst mich nicht verraten. Und James, Sirius und Peter auch nicht.", versicherte er sich.

"Nein. Ich habe James versprochen, es nicht zu tun. Aber selbst ohne Versprechen hätte ich dich nicht verraten.", sagte Lily.

"Ich weiß. James hat das auch gesagt.", meinte Remus.

"Wieso glaubst du, dass er mich besser kennt als du?", wollte Lily wissen.

"Er kennt sehr viel mehr Facetten von dir als ich. Ich kenne nur die nette Lily, er kennt zum Beispiel auch die aufbrausende Lily.", erklärte er.

"Und das zu Recht. Er hat mich schließlich immer provoziert, als er mich nach einem Date gefragt hat."

"Er hat dich nicht nach einem Date gefragt, um dich zu provozieren, er wollte wirklich mit dir ausgehen.", sagte Remus ernsthaft.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat mich nur gefragt weil er wusste, dass es mich nervt. Vielleicht hat er mich wirklich ein bisschen gemocht, aber nur weil er einmal etwas wollte, um das er kämpfen musste und das er dann trotzdem nicht gekriegt hat.", suchte sie eine Erklärung.

"James hat schon viel in seinem Leben kämpfen müssen."

"Und um was? Ein paar Strafarbeiten?", fragte sie zweifelnd. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Um die Freundschaft zu Sirius."

"Was?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. "Um die Freundschaft zu Sirius? Die beiden sind sich doch so ähnlich, die waren vom ersten Schultag an Freunde."

Wieder schüttelte Remus den Kopf. "Falsch, Lily. Sie haben sich gehasst."

"Du machst Witze. Die beiden sind doch das unzertrennliche Paar, wie siamesische Zwillinge."

"Ich glaube du hast einen falschen Eindruck von meinen besten Freunden. Und ich glaube ich sollte dir die ganze Geschichte von Sirius und James erzählen."

"Und wieso?"

"Weil du teilweise einen gänzlich falschen Eindruck von den beiden hast. Und du musst mit James als Schulsprecher dieses Jahr auskommen. Da kann es wirklich hilfreich sein, dass James wirklich nicht immer so ist wie er sich meistens in deiner Nähe verhalten hat.", erklärte Remus. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich Lilys Einstellung gegenüber James geändert hatte. Sie nannte ihn nicht mehr 'Potter' und sie sprach nicht mehr so von ihm wie noch letztes Jahr. Remus wusste, dass James Lily noch lange nicht aufgegeben hatte und er sah eine kleine Chance für die Beiden. Und die wurde größer, wenn sie die verschiedenen Seiten von James kannte, dachte er sich.

"Also. Sirius und James haben sich am Anfang gehasst. Sie sind schon im Hogwarts-Express vor dem ersten Schuljahr aneinander geraten."

"Wieso?"

"Sirius gehört zu einer der Schwarzmagischsten Familien Englands. Hinter dem Namen Black verbirgt sich nichts gutes, dass wusste jeder. Sirius Name eilte ihm voraus. Und James verabscheut die Dunklen Künste, es gibt nichts, was er mehr hasst, abgesehen von Voldemort, und ihm war klar, dass Sirius genauso schwarzmagisch war, wie es immer heißt."

"Aber warum?"

"James' Eltern sind Auroren. Er wurde schon sehr früh mit dem Kampf von Gut und Böse konfrontiert. Er hat gesehen, wie viel Schrecken das Böse mit sich bringt und begann, es zu hassen. Und durch seine Eltern hat er auch manche Sachen aufgeschnappt. Zum Beispiel etwas über die Blacks, eine wirklich durch und durch schwarzmagische Familie. Jeder Zauberer hat gewusst, dass Sirius der älteste männliche Black war, der Erbe des Hauses. Und Sirius hat sich auch irgendwo so verhalten. Es gab also nichts, dass darauf hinwies, dass das Gegenteil vorhanden sein könnte. Deshalb war die ganze Schule, Sirius eingeschlossen, überrascht, dass er nach Gryffindor gekommen ist und nicht nach Slytherin, wie jeder angenommen hatte."

Lily nickte. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Aufstand in der Großen Halle erinnern, aber da sie eine Muggelgeborene war, hatte sie es nicht verstanden, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie noch kaum etwas von der Magischen Welt.

"Wie du weißt, ist James auch nach Gryffindor gekommen und er und Sirius sind schon am ersten Abend im Schalfsaal aneinander geraten. Das ging die nächste Zeit so weiter und sie handelten sich verdammt viele Strafarbeiten ein, weil sie sich immer wieder geprügelt und duelliert haben. Aber durch diese Strafarbeiten sind sie sich auch näher gekommen, in gewisser Weise jedenfalls. Einmal hat James ein Gespräch von Sirius und einigen Slytherins belauscht, in dem es darum ging, dass Sirius reines Blut gänzlich unwichtig war, genauso wie seine Pflichten als Erbe. James hat ihn darauf gerettet, als die Slytherin ihn verprügeln wollten, denn sie waren gute Freunde der Familie Black. Und sie waren größer und stärker und auf jeden Fall in der Überzahl. Und wenn es etwas gibt, was James hasst, dann ist es Ungerechtigkeit.

Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie von da an Freunde waren, jedoch glaube ich, dass sich die beiden von da an respektiert haben. Aber sie sind manches Mal in ein paar gefährliche Sachen reingeraten und am Ende des Schuljahres konnte man sie durchaus als Freunde bezeichnen, sowie Peter und mich, da sie uns das eine oder andere Mal mitgeschleift haben. Sie haben eben den Sinn für das Gefährliche. Aber wirklich gute Freunde waren sie noch nicht. Ich glaube das kam erst in der Nacht, in der sie entdeckt haben, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."

"James hat mir erzählt, dass er und Sirius dir nur sehr knapp entkommen sind.", fiel Lily ein.

"Mehr als nur knapp. Ich frage mich bis heute, wie Sirius und James es geschafft haben, mir zu entkommen. Sie haben sich da gegenseitig den Hals gerettet, könnte man sagen, und von da an waren sie die Freunde, die sie bis heute sind, und auch wir waren nach dieser Nacht stärker befreundet."

"Warum?"

"Weil mein Geheimnis nicht mehr zwischen uns stand. Ich hab meinen Zustand vor allen verheimlicht, da ich wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben Freunde haben wollte. Nicht wirklich gute, aber überhaupt welche. Ich habe immer gedacht, sie würden mich verlassen, wenn sie wüssten was ich war, aber sie haben mir geholfen."

"Indem sie Animagi wurden. Das hat James mir schon erzählt.", nickte Lily. "Aber warum, bei Merlin, haben sie jetzt so um ihre Freundschaft kämpfen müssen?"

"Es war nicht nur ihr Stolz, der ihnen im Weg stand. Es waren auch Sirius' Eltern und die Slytherins. Die Blacks waren eine angesehene Familie, in Slytherin hoch geschätzt, und allein, dass Sirius nach Gryffindor gekommen war, war für die meisten Hochverrat. Und das er dann noch mit einem Blutsverräter, wie viele James durchaus bezeichnet haben, Freundschaft pflegte, ließ ihn noch mehr in ihrer Achtung sinken. Sie taten alles, um Sirius auf die richtige Seite zu bringen, wie sie es nannten, genau wie seine Eltern, aber Sirius hat diese Seite verabscheut, genau wie die Einstellung seiner Eltern."

Lily erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zischen James und Sirius vor ein paar Tagen. _"Ihre Einstellung war einfach abartig._"

"Die Blacks sind Voldemort sehr zugetan. Sie sind keine Todesser, dass ist unter ihrer Würde, aber sie empfanden Voldemorts Ziele als richtig. Und Sirius tut das nicht. Alle hatten vermutet, dass vor allem James für diese Meinung von Sirius verantwortlich war und haben viel versucht, um ihn von seiner Freundschaft zu Sirius abzubringen. Aber ohne Erfolg, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie schon beste Freunde, und egal welche Schauergeschichten und sonstiges James zu hören bekommen hat, er hat Sirius immer bedingungslos vertraut. Egal, was er anstellen würde, James würde Sirius immer vertrauen. Er würde sich für Sirius vom höchsten Abgrund stürzen."

"Ist das nicht ziemlich leichtsinnig?", wollte Lily wissen. Remus seufzte.

"Ist es leichtsinnig, dass es einen Menschen gibt, der dir so viel bedeutet, dem du so sehr vertraust, dass es dir egal ist, was er tut, du dir sicher bist, immer noch alles für ihn zu tun, ihm immer zu helfen, wenn er deine Hilfe braucht?", fragte er und sah Lily an.

"Aber - "

"Du willst das Schlechte in James sehen.", wurde sie von Remus unterbrochen.

"Warum sollte ich das?", wollte Lily wissen

"Weil du Angst hast, wenn du das Gute in ihm siehst, dass du ihn noch mehr magst, als jetzt schon."

"Ich mag James nicht. Er ist ein verantwortunsloser - "

"Er kann sehr verantwortungsbewusst sein, wenn er muss."

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Oh doch. Letztes Jahr hat er sehr verantwortunsbewusst gehandelt."

"Und was ist da passiert?", wollte Lily wissen. Das war bestimmt die Sache mit Snape, und sie brannte darauf zu erfahren, was passiert war.

"Snape hat Sirius damals irgendwie provoziert, ich weiß nicht wie, ich war schon in der Heulenden Hütte und niemand hat mir die Einzelheiten erklärt, aber dadurch hat Sirius dann extrem unüberlegt gehandelt und Snape gesagt, wie er zu mir kommen kann. James war zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Krankenflügel, er hatte eine ziemliche Erkältung, und als er dann von Sirius gehört hat, was passiert ist, ist er zur Peitschenden Weide gerannt und hat Snape unter Einsatz seines Lebens zurück gezerrt. Ich hätte beide erwischen können.

Dumbledore war sehr sehr sauer auf Sirius und auch auf Snape. Beide haben Starfarbeiten bekommen und Punkteabzug. Aber das Schlimmste für Sirius waren die Vorwürfe von James."

"James hat ihm Vorwürfe gemacht?", fragte Lily verwundert.

"Ja. Denn etwas war sehr wichtig bei ihrer Freundschaft. Sie haben sich immer die Wahrheit gesagt, immer ihre Meinung gesagt. Und Sirius hätte beinahe mein und Snapes Leben zerstört. Ich hätte mir endlose Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn ich Snape tatsächlich erwischt hätte, das wusste James. Und ich glaube Sirius hat das erst gemerkt, als James mit ihm gesprochen hat. Es waren nicht Dumbledore oder McGonagall, die Sirius klar gemacht haben, _wie_ falsch seine Kurzschlusshandlung war, es war James. Und ich. Das hat unserer Freundschaft einen tiefen Schlag versetzt, aber wir sind dabei, ihn zu reparieren. Und ich hoffe, dass wir es irgendwann auch wirklich schaffen werden.

Ich vermute, dass ist der Grund, dass James Schulsprecher geworden ist. Er hat seinem Erzfeind ohne wirklich lange darüber nachzudenken das Leben gerettet, er hat mir das Leben gerettet und auch Sirius. Er hat da mehr als verantwortungsvoll gehandelt, weil ihm sofort die Konsequnezen bewusst geworden waren.

Wenn James will, kann er verdammt erwachsen sein.", schloss Remus seine Ausführungen.

Lily lehnte sich in ihre Kissen zurück und dachte über das eben Gehörte nach.

"Wieso hat James eigentlich keine Freundin?", fragte sie etwas später.

"Was?" Remus sah sie verwundert an.

"Ich meine eine richtige Freundin, nicht eine für drei Tage, an die er sich eine Woche später nicht mehr erinnern kann?"

"Weil er noch keine gefunden hat, die es ihm wert ist, mehr als ein paar Tage mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Wenn er sie mal gefunden hat, dann kann er sie behalten, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich dachte schon, dass es bei einem Mädchen so ist, aber sie wollte nicht und ich glaube James hat das jetzt akzeptiert.", meinte Remus.

Lily wusste, dass er über sie sprach. James schien wirklich ehrliches Interesse zu haben, aber er hatte es wohl aufgegeben.

Aber vielleicht war er doch nichts so schlecht, wie sie immer dachte? Nach dem Gespräch gestern Nacht mit James, der belauschten Unterhaltung und dem, was sie von Remus erfahren hatte, war sie sich langsam sicher, dass James ganz anders war, als sie immer gedacht hatte, dass dieser Möchtegernmacho nur ein Teil von ihm war und das es sich vielleicht doch lohnte, ihn näher kennen zu lernen.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, denn dieses Gespräch mit Remus wollte ich unbeding miteinbringen, seit ich diese frühen Maraudergeschichten gelesen habe, in denen es so stark um die Freundschaft zwischen Sirius und James geht. Und es bestärkt Lilys Meinung, dass James wirklich anders sein kann. Es wird nicht so viele Kapitel geben, aber ein paar dann doch noch, und Lily und James werden auch nicht sofort zusammen kommen, da könnt ihr euch dann doch sicher sein, weil ich da noch ein zwei Ideen habe, die ich einbauen kann.

Ach ja: Nächste Woche kommt kein Kapitel, weil ich mit meiner Klasse zum Skifahren auf ein Landschulheim fahre, aber das steht auch in meinem Profil!


	5. Entwicklungen

**Entwicklungen**

Am späten Nachmittag verließ Lily zusammen mit dem immer noch sehr geschwächten Remus den Krankenflügel.

"Gehst du morgen wieder zum Unterricht?", wollte Lily interessiert wissen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Erst übermorgen. Dann bin ich wieder halbwegs fit.", erklärte er ihr.

"Aha." Sie stoppten, als sie hinter einer Ecke die Stimme von Professor McGonagall hörte.

"Mr Potter, sie wollen mir doch nicht allen Ernstes weißmachen, dass Miss Evans mitten in der Nacht Zaubern geübt hat."

"Ich will Ihnen überhaupt nichts weißmachen, Professor, ich sage nur, was Sache ist."

"Nun gut. Nehmen wir an, dass ich Ihnen glaube, was ich übrigens nicht tue, wie Sie ganz genau wissen, warum hat Miss Evans in der Nacht geübt?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich etwa Miss Evans?"

"Potter! Werden Sie nicht frech.", sagte die Lehrerin drohend.

"Was war denn an der Antwort frech?"

"Das wissen Sie ganz genau, Mr Potter, spielen Sie nicht das Unschuldslamm. Was hat Miss Evans denn nun wirklich gemacht?"

"Geübt. Das hatte ich Ihnen doch schon erklärt. Genau wie Sirius."

"Sie wissen, dass ich Mr Black genauso wenig glaube, wie Ihnen?"

"Und warum nicht?"

"Weil Sie sich im Laufe Ihrer Schulzeit schon viel zu viel geleistet haben."

"Ich bin Schulsprecher."

"Und es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, warum Professor Dumbledore das gemacht hat."

"Es ist wirklich schmeichelhaft, solche Sachen von seiner eigenen Hauslehrerin zu hören, wussten Sie das?"

"Stellen Sie sich vor, Potter, das wusste ich. Sagen Sie mir endlich, was Miss Evans gemacht hat. Und diesmal bitte die Wahrheit."

"Geübt. Und das ist die Wahrheit. Sie wissen doch, wie Lily ist. Sie lernt lieber zu viel, als zu wenig, und ihr war der Gemeinschaftsraum am Nachmittag zu voll zum Üben, deshalb hat sie das Ganze in die Nacht verlegt."

"Und wieso waren Sie und Mr Black dann bei dieser nächtlichen Übungsstunde zugegen?", fragte Professor McGonagall misstrauisch.

"Peters Katze ist weggelaufen und wir haben gedacht, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ist, weil wir dort dieses komische Rascheln gehört haben, das allerdings von Miss Evans stammte, und wir wollten sie einfangen."

"Und wieso hat Mr Pettigrew das nicht übernommen?"

"Weil er erstens Angst im dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum hat, zweitens die Katze viel zu schnell für ihn ist und drittens hat er tief und fest geschlafen und wir wollten ihn nicht wecken."

"Und warum mussten Sie und Mr Black die Katze zusammen einfangen?"

"Weil es einfacher ist, sie zu zweit zu erwischen, Professor."

"Und woher hat Miss Evans jetzt diese ganzen Wunden? Ihr ist bis jetzt noch kein Zauber so komplett daneben gegangen."

"Sie war sehr erschrocken, als wir plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum erschiene sind, und da hat sie den Zauberspruch verdreht, er ist von der Wand abgeprallt und hat sie getroffen."

"Und wieso hatten auch Sie ein paar Kratzer?"

"Weil ein Teil des Zauber auch uns getroffen hat. Wenn Sie wollen, Professor, können Sie sich gerne im Gemeinschaftsraum umschauen, die Überbleibsel des Spruches sind noch zu sehen."

"Na schön, Potter, dieses Mal kommen Sie noch so davon, aber seien Sie sich, das wird das letzte Mal sein. Ich werde nicht zögern und Ihnen Nachsitzen verpassen, selbst wenn Sie der Schulsprecher sein sollten."

Lily und James hörten, wie sich die Lehrerin entfernte.

"Schlecht drauf, die Alte.", murmelte James. "Und wieder viel zu misstrauisch. Wahrscheinlich ist sie mal wieder der Wahrsagelehrerin über den Weg gelaufen." James kam um die Ecke und stoppte, als er seinen Freund und Lily erblickte. "Moony, geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er und musterte seinen Freund mit prüfendem Blick.

"Klar, Prongs, du kennst mich doch. Madame Pomfrey hat mir auch die Wunde geheilt, die du mir zugefügt hast."

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Moony, aber - "

"Du hattest keine Wahl, Prongs, ich weiß. Und es ist ja nichts passiert. Deine Geschichte war übrigens klasse."

"Jaah, Padfoot und ich haben uns die ausgedacht. War ja klar, dass McGonagall bei uns misstrauisch wird. Wir haben auch extra noch den Gemeinschaftsraum in der Nacht präpariert.", grinste James. Remus schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

"Das war doch bestimmt das Beste an der ganzen Nacht, nicht wahr?", sagte er streng.

"Es war auf jeden Fall besser als mit einem Salto rückwärts auf seinem Geweih im Gras zu landen, das stimmt.", bestätigte James.

"Ich bin in diesem Zustand unberechenbar, das weißt du, ich kann nichts dafür, aber du kannst sehr wohl etwas dafür, wenn du den Gemeinschaftsraum verwüstest."

"Ich hab das in erster Linie gemacht um euch zu schützen, du Moralapostel."

"Da hätte euch aber auch was anderes einfallen können."

"Nicht um zwei Uhr morgens, nachdem du fast einen Menschen umgebracht hast und ich die ganze Geschichte erklären musste.", erklärte James.

Sirius tauchte aus einem anderen Gang auf und steuerte auf seine Freunde zu. "Hier seid ihr, ich hab ewig gebraucht, um euch zu finden."

"Hast du die Karte nicht benutzt?", fragte James verwundert und beobachtete grinsend, wie sein bester Freund sich eine Hand vor den Kopf schlug.

"Die hab ich ganz vergessen.", meinte er.

"Oh, welche Überraschung.", murmelte Remus. Sirius sah ihn an.

"Was war das eben, Moony?"

"Nichts, Padfoot, überhaupt nichts.", sagte Remus ausweichend.

"Da hab ich aber was ganz anderes gehört."

"Dann hast du dich eben _ver_hört, Sirius, deine Ohren sind ja auch nicht mehr die Besten."

"Aber nur, weil du mal ein Stück von ihnen anknabbern wolltest."

"Wann soll das gewesen sein?"

"Letztes Jahr."

"Geht's vielleicht auch ein bisschen präziser, Padfoot?"

"Entschuldige, wenn ich mir nicht alles so merken kann wie du, Moony."

"Es kommt hier nicht auf können, sondern auf wollen an, mein Lieber."

"Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?"

"Ach, jetzt wird's schon zu schwer für unseren lieben Padfoot."

"Sagt mal, läuft das immer so bei euch ab?", fragte Lily interessiert. Die drei Rumtreiber sahen sie erstaunt an, so, als ob sie vergessen hätten, dass sie anwesend war.

"Meistens.", grinste James. "Du hast die Geschichte gehört, die ich McGonagall erzählt hab?" Lily nickte.

"Gut. Es könnte möglich sein, dass sie sich darauf anspricht. Es ist wichtig, dass du dabei bleibst, verstanden? Sonst könnten wir unter Umständen alle auffliegen. Und dann dürfen wir unsere Koffer direkt wieder einpacken."

"In Ordnung. Ich gehe dann mal in die Bibliothek. Macht's gut, ihr drei.", verabschiedete sie sich und lächelte James noch einmal zu. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln erstaunt und bemerkte gar nicht die Kabbeleien seiner Freunde auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, da ihm immer noch Lilys Lächeln im Kopf herumschwirrte.

/-/

In den nächsten Wochen beobachtete Lily James sehr genau, sie hatte schließlich als Schulsprecherin genug Gelegenheit dazu, und ihre neue Meinung, dass er auch anders sein konnte, schien sich immer mehr zu bestätigen.

Er war zwar immer noch der Macho, aber er war auch mehr. Er war ein sehr guter Freund, dass hatte Lily inzwischen begriffen. Eigentlich schon in der Nacht, in der er sie gerettet und ihr Remus' Geschichte erzählt hatte, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie schlecht von ihm dachte. Und was Remus ihr am nächsten Morgen gesagt hatte bestätigte diese Vermutung.

Und er war tatsächlich verantwortungsbewusst, oder besser gesagt verantwortungsbewusster. Er missbrauchte seine Schulsprecherpflichten zumindest nicht und zog den Slytherins keine unbegründeten Punkte ab. Er kümmerte sich mit Lily um die Planungen, um die sie sich eben kümmern mussten und machte auch die Kontrollgänge mit ihr.

Alles in allem erfüllte er also die ihm aufgetragenen Aufgaben.

Er spielte den anderen zwar mit Sirius immer noch Streiche, aber man konnte mit gutem Gewissen behaupten, dass die beiden anscheinend wirklich erwachsener geworden waren.

Zwischen Lily und James war eine lockere Freundschaft entstanden, sie verstanden sich mittlerweile ganz gut und sprangen sich nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Gurgel. Sie lachten gerne mal zusammen und Lily verbrachte auch einige Zeit mit den übrigen Rumtreibern.

Allerdings fühlte sie nur bei James dieses merkwürdige Bauchkribbeln, zum Beispiel, wenn er ihr einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte oder wenn sie ihm einen Moment zu lange in die Augen blickte.

Ihr wurde langsam klar, was das bedeuten musste, auch wenn sie mit aller Macht gegen diese Erkenntnis ankämpfte:

Sie war in James Potter verliebt.

Sie würde es jedoch um nichts in der Welt zugeben, diese Genugtuung wollte sie niemandem verschaffen. Außerdem hatte James sie schon seit längerem aufgegeben, dass hatte er seinen Freunden erzählt, und seit den neuesten Ereignissen glaubte sie das auch.

James hatte nämlich eine Freundin. Keine einwöchige Affäre. Sie waren schon seit über einem Monat zusammen und man konnte wirklich behaupten, dass die beiden verliebt waren. Man sah sie öfters Händchenhaltend in Hogsmeade, sie trafen sich für Spaziergänge auf dem Gelände und sie verbrachten auch sonst viel Zeit zusammen.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass Lily James' Freundin möchte. Sie hatte sich gut mit ihr verstanden, auch wenn sie nicht viel Unterricht gemeinsam hatten. Sie war in Ravenclaw.

Emily Roberts hieß sie, hatte wunderschöne meerblaue Augen und schulterlange braune Haare. Sie war nett, lustig, verstand auch Spaß und schien James wirklich zu mögen, was eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Lily erwischte sich oft bei dem Gedanken, was wäre, wenn sie an Emilys Stelle wäre, aber einen Moment später schämte sie sich für dafür.

Es war wirklich Ironie, dass sie ihre Gefühle für den Jungen entdeckte, der ihr zwei Jahre lang hinterhergelaufen war als er sie endlich aufgegeben hatte.

James schien viel glücklicher und ausgeglichener zu sein, ignorierte viele Sticheleien der Slytherins und lachte noch mehr als sonst.

Lily freute sich für ihn, schließlich war James zu einem Freund geworden und er sah sie auch als solchen. Er bat sie manchmal um Hilfe, wenn er im Unterricht nicht alles mitbekommen oder sich mit einem seiner Freunde gestritten hatte, aber trotzdem wünschte sich Lily manchmal, dass er sie und nicht Emily zur Begrüßung küssen würde, dass er mit ihr spazieren ging und das er mit ihr frühstückte und nicht mit Emily.

Sie wusste jetzt, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste, als sie seine Gefühle ignoriert hatte, ihn angeschrien hatte und meinte, er solle sich zu den Slytherins scheren. Sie hoffte, dass sie bald darüber hinweg kam, dass sie auch einen netten Jungen kennenlernte, von denen es in Hogwarts eine Menge gab.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie noch nie einen Freund in Hogwarts gehabt hätte, aber diese Jungen waren einfach nicht die Richtigen gewesen. Und je mehr Zeit Lily mit James im Raum der Schulsprecher verbrachte, desto überzeugter war sie davon, dass James der Richtige war.

Aber sie versuchte sich damit abzufinden, dass James mit einem anderen Mädchen glücklich zu sein schien und sie das einfach akzeptieren musste. James hatte es ja damals auch geschafft zu akzeptieren, dass Lily nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte. So schwer konnte es also nicht sein. Aber dann dachte sie daran, dass James für diese Erkenntnis fast zwei Jahre gebraucht hatte, jedoch glaubte Lily fest daran, dass sie es schneller als er schaffen würde.

/-/

Trotzdem spürte sie einen Stich im Herzen, als sie an einem Morgen im Dezember sah, wie James sich von seinen drei Freunden am Eingang der Großen Halle verabschiedet, zum Ravenctisch rüberging und Emily mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte.

Traurig wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Toast zu, bekam aber noch mit, wie Emily James zu einem Löffel ihres Toasts nötigte. Er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, anscheinend schmeckte er ihm nicht.

"Du solltest wirklich über ihn hinwegkommen, Lily.", meinte ihre beste Freundin Sarah Sanford.

"Ich versuch's ja, Sarah, ich versuch's ja. Aber leider geht das nicht so einfach wie ich dachte.", seufzte Lily. "Und du hast wirklich leicht reden, du mit deinem Jack."

Sarah lächelte leicht. Jack war ihr Freund seit der fünften Klasse, und sie galten als eins der Traumpaare hier in Hogwarts. "Aber wir haben auch so unsere Schwierigkeiten gehabt, das weißt du."

"Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem." Lily biss lustlos ein Stück von ihrem Toast ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie diese Sache so runterzog, aber sie konnte gar nichts dagegen machen.

"Prongs ist wirklich nicht wieder zu erkennen.", hörte sie plötzlich Sirius' Stimme.

"Tja, Padfoot, da siehst du, wie man sich wegen eines Mädchens verändern kann.", sagte Remus. "Nicht, dass du das irgendwann tun wirst, aber du siehst wenigstens, dass es wirklich geht." Lily sah, wie sich Remus und Sirius ganz in ihrer Nähe niederließen. Peter wirkte, als würde er nicht wirklich dazu gehören und fing ein Gespräch mit einem Zweitklässler an. Allerdings sprachen sie zu leise, und Lily konnte immer noch die Unterhaltung von Moony und Padfoot mitanhören.

"Und was ist mit dir, Moony? Pack dich mal an deine eigene Schnauze."

"Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich keine Beziehung will."

"Moony, warum wirfst du deine Ängste nicht endlich über Bord."

"Warum wirfst du deine Ängste nicht über Bord?", fragte Remus ebenso aggressiv wie Sirius.

"Weil ich keine Ängste zum über Bord werfen habe."

"Das glaubst auch nur du. Und du weißt ganz genau, dass meine Ängste nicht unbegründet sind."

"Aber doch nicht bei allen Mädchen!"

"Aber bei vielen, Padfoot."

"Irgendwann wird dir ein Mädchen begegnen, da wird dir dann alles egal sein."

"Das bezweifle ich stark."

"Aber ich nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich dich mit Nymphadora verkuppeln."

"Wer, beim Merlin, ist bitte Nymphadora?"

"Meine Cousine zweiten Grades. Wir haben sie, Andromeda und Ted doch diesen Sommer besucht, weißt du nicht mehr?"

"Ach richtig. Aber sie ist erst vier Jahre alt, Padfoot! Sie ist ein Kleinkind."

"Na und? Wer weiß, was in fünfzehn, zwanzig Jahren aus euch wird. Vielleicht habt ihr dann ganz viele Kinder und seid glücklich verheiratet und..."

"Du hast, glaub ich, beim letzten Vollmond schlechte Beeren gefressen. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären.", meinte Remus, als Sirius träumerisch ins Leere starrte und sich überlegte, was aus ihm und Nymphadora in zwanzig Jahren werden würde.

Lily lächelte leicht, aber ihr Blick verdunkelte sich auf der Stelle, als sie sah, wie Emily über einen von James' Witzen lachte. Sie hoffte, das sie bald über James hinweg kommen würde.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ist mehr so ein Übergangsteil, aber ich fand ihn teilweise Recht lustig. Wie sich das Ganze entwickelt und wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird, weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich bezweifle, dass es allzu viele sein werden.

Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews von euch, die mir über die Knieverletzung, die ich mir beim Skifahren zugezogen habe, hinweghelfen werden.


	6. Unterhaltungen

**Unterhaltungen**

James war, und es gab kein besseres Wort dafür, einfach glücklich. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihn ein Mädchen so glücklich machen könnte, mit Ausnahme von Lily natürlich.

Aber Emily war anders. Es gab auch dafür kein besseres Wort, sie war einfach anders. Anders als die Mädchen, mit denen er früher allerhöchstens für eine Woche zusammen war.

James hatte immer so ein Bauchkribbeln, wenn er mit Emily zusammen war, er war glücklich, wenn er mit Emily zusammen war. Es war alles so einfach, so unkompliziert. Nichts anderes war wichtig, außer dieser netten, lustigen und hübschen Person, die ihm immer so ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte.

Es war irgendwo eine Art Flucht, eine Flucht vor der Realität, vor der Gefahr, die Voldemort mit sich brachte. Der Gefahr, der auch James' Eltern, die Auroren, tagtäglich ausgesetzt waren.

"Hey!", rief er gespielt sauer, als Emily ihm eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht warf. Es war Anfang Dezember und alles um Hogwarts war weiß. Dann wirkte Hogwarts immer wie ein Märchenschloss.

"Lass das!", rief Emily und lief quietschend davon, als James einige Schneebälle verhexte und hinter ihr herjagte. _"Protego!"_ Die Schneebälle prallten einige Zentimeter vor Emily ab und flogen zurück zu James. Er wurde ein weiteres Mal im Gesicht getroffen und sah aus, als hätte er eine Pudelmütze auf dem Kopf.

Emily lächelte siegesgewiss und setzte dann einen mitleidigen Blick auf. Sie kam auf ihren Freund zu und begann damit seinen Kopf schneefrei zu machen. Tief in ihre Arbeit versunken bemerkte sie nicht wie James, hinterhältig wie er nun einmal war, langsam ihre Arme umfasste, und sie sich über die Schulter warf.

Emily stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und fing wie wild an herumzuzappeln, aber James achtete nicht auf sie, ging einige Schritte und warf sie dann mit voller Wucht in den Tiefschnee. Emily wollte ihn allerdings nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen und zog ihn mit sich nach unten, in das weiße Nass.

James musste sich abstützen, sonst wäre er direkt auf Emily gelandet und rollte sich etwas zu Seite. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, der allerdings nichts mit der Kälte zu tun hatte.

Sie schenkte ihm eins ihrer wunderschönen Lächeln, er erwiderte es und wischte etwas Schnee aus ihren Haaren. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.

Emily schlang ihre Arme um ihn und intensivierte den Kuss noch etwas. Beiden war, trotz der Minusgrade, die hier herrschten, angenehm warm.

/-/

Weder Emily noch James bemerkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

Lily stand an einem Fenster des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes und lehnte ihre Stirn an die kühle Scheibe. Mit traurigen Augen verfolgte sie die Bewegungen des verliebten Pärchens dort unten im Schnee.

Sie befanden sich nicht weit von der Peitschenden Weide entfernt, dort, wo James Lily mit freiem Oberkörper versorgt hatte, wo er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass er auch anders sein konnte.

Und jetzt, wo sie endlich ihre Meinung über ihn geändert hatte, wo sie verborgene Gefühle für ihn entdeckt hatte, da gab es ein anderes Mädchen an James' Seite.

Lily fragte sich manchmal, ob James sich von Emily trennen würde, wenn er von ihren Gefühlen erfuhr, aber wenn sie ihn so glücklich mit Emily sah, glaubte sie nicht daran.

Lily hatte ihre Chance gehabt, damals, als sie sie nicht nutzen wollte, und jetzt, wo sie bereit dafür war, gab es keine Chance mehr für sie.

Sie musste sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass sie nie mit James zusammen sein würde, er hatte es ja auch geschafft, über sie hinweg zu kommen, obwohl Lily sich in ihrer momentanen Gefühlslage fragte, wie in aller Welt er das geschafft hatte.

"Ach Lily." Sarah war neben ihre Freundin getreten und seufzte mitleidig. "Du solltest wirklich über ihn hinweg kommen."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das versuche? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich versuche, diese Gefühle loszuwerden? Aber du hast eine Ahnung, wie schwer das ist.", sagte Lily wütend, nicht auf Sarah, sondern auf sich selbst, weil sie sich so herunterziehen ließ, weil sie es nicht schaffte, über James hinwegzukommen.

Wütend lief Lily die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Sarah sah ihr seufzend hinterher und warf noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo James und Emily immer noch im Schnee saßen und sich liebevoll küssten.

Sarah konnte Lily verstehen, wenn sie in einen Jungen verliebt wäre, der mit einem anderen Mädchen so offensichtlich glücklich war, dann wäre sie auch traurig und wütend. Aber so konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Sarah wollte ihre beste Freundin zurück. Die Freundin, mit der sie lachen und Spaß haben konnte, und keine gereizte und unglückliche Freundin.

"Was ist denn mit Lily los?", wollte Remus wissen und kam zu Sarah. Auch die zwei waren gut befreundet, denn sie hatten einen ähnlichen ruhigen Charakter, waren aber trotzdem für viele Späße zu haben.

"Sie ist unglücklich verliebt.", seufzte Sarah.

"Das kann sehr schmerzhaft sein.", meinte Moony. "Ich weiß noch wie James manchmal drauf war, wenn Lily ihn abgewiesen hatte."

"Was für eine Ironie.", murmelte Sarah leise. Remus hatte sie allerdings verstanden.

"Was denn für eine Ironie?", fragte er verwirrt. Sarah zeigte zu James und Emily, die eine Schneeballschlacht angefangen hatten. Remus schien zu verstehen. "Du meinst Lily ist in James...?" Sarah nickte. "Das ist dann wirklich Ironie.", stimmte er ihr schließlich zu.

"Das Ganze nimmt Lily ziemlich mit."

"Kann ich gut verstehen."

"Was kannst du verstehen?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Das es draußen kalt ist.", meinte Remus schnell.

"Bitterkalt.", fügte Sarah hinzu. Sirius blickte aus dem Fenster und bemerkte James und Emily, die inzwischen Wasserstrahlen aus ihren Zauberstäben aufeinander abfeuerten.

"Unser Traumpaar.", sagte Padfoot. Es war unklar, ob er sich über seinen besten Freund lustig machte oder sich für ihn freute, wahrscheinlich war es beides. "Was ist denn mit Lily los? Hast du sie so gelangweilt, Sarah?"

"Ihr geht es nicht gut."

"Was hat sie denn?"

"Nichts, was lebensgefährlich ist, Sirius.", sagte Sarah und ging zu ein paar Sesseln. Sirius zog Remus hinter sich her und sie setzten sich ebenfalls.

"Es ist wegen James, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius ernsthaft und lächelte leicht, weil Sarah ihn erstaunt anstarrte.

"Woher...?"

"Ich bin nicht so blöd, wie manche vielleicht glauben. Es ist doch offensichtlich. Lily hat sich seit dem bestimmten Vorfall damals anders gegenüber James verhalten, und seit James mit Emily zusammen ist, wirkt Lily immer trauriger, besonders, wenn die Beiden in der Nähe sind."

"Seit wann weißt du davon?"

"Schon eine ganze Weile.", sagte Sirius gelassen und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich etwas, angesichts der immer erstaunter werdenden Miene Sarahs.

"Und wirst du James davon erzählen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er hat verdammt lange gebraucht um über Evans hinweg zukommen. Und er scheint ziemlich glücklich zu sein. Wenn er jetzt erfährt, dass Lily ihn mehr mag, als eine Schulsprecherin den Schulsprecher, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich hin und her gerissen.", erklärte Sirius. "Was?", fragte er angesichts der Gesichtsausdrücke von Sarah und Remus. "Er ist mein bester Freund, ich werde wohl noch wissen, wie er sich fühlt.", sagte Padfoot entrüstet.

"Und Lily ist meine beste Freundin. und sie leidet verdammt unter dieser Situation."

"Na und? Hat es sie interessiert, wie James sich nach ihren ganzen Absagen gefühlt hat? Sie probiert jetzt nur von ihrer eigenen Medizin. Und es wird vorbei gehen. James hat es doch auch geschafft.", sagte Sirius, der langsam aber sicher sauer wurde. Er sprang auf und lief zu seinem Schlafsaal.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Sarah perplex.

"Das war Sirius, der beste Freund von James Potter."

"Meinst du wir sollten James davon erzählen?", fragte Sarah unsicher.

"Ich sehe das wie er. James hat lange gebraucht, um Lily zu vergessen. Und er ist endlich glücklich. Lily wird ihn auch vergessen, es dauert eben nur eine Weile. So ist es eben, wenn man verliebt ist."

"Wieso weißt du das so genau, Remus. Es kam mir nie so vor, als ob du jemals wirklich verliebt warst."

"War ich auch nicht. Weil ich solche Gefühle nicht an mich heranlasse.", sagte Remus leise und traurig.

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Ich habe meine Gründe.", seufzte Remus und verließ anschließend den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sarah war froh, dass sie keine Probleme mit Jack hatte, sie konnte verstehen, dass sie James einfach sein Glück lassen wollten.

/-/

Lily saß auf ihrem Bett im leeren Schlafsaal und hatte die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Warum?

Warum nahm sie das Ganze so mit?

Sie hatte schon öfters Jungen gemocht, mit denen sie nicht zusammensein konnte, aber niemals hatte sie etwas so mitgenommen, wie diese Situation.

Es war doch nur James.

Der nette, verdammt gutaussehende James, mit dem süßen Lächeln und der tollen Augen.

Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht schon letztes Jahr so gesehen wie jetzt? Dann wäre sie nun an Emilys Stelle, dann wäre sie glücklich.

Wieso hatte James sie jetzt schon aufgeben?

Wütend packte sie ein Kissen von ihrem Bett und warf es mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür, die just in diesem Moment aufging. Sarah fing überrascht das Kissen auf.

"Lily.", sagte sie erstaunt und gleichzeitig auch mitleidig.

"'Tschuldige, Sarah.", meinte Lily resignierend und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist."

"Du bist verliebt.", sagte Sarah und setzte sich zu Lily. Sie strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum mich das so mitnimmt. Ich bin siebzehn, ich müsste eigentlich schon sehr viel erwachsener sein."

"Du warst vorher einfach noch nicht richtig verliebt, Lily. Das ist alles. Und auch das wird wieder vorbei gehen. Du weißt doch noch, wie ich mich damals bei Jack angestellt habe."

Lily lächelte leicht. Ja, Sarah hatte sich damals ziemlich bescheuert verhalten, aber es war alles gut ausgegangen, und sie waren jetzt ziemlich glücklich zusammen.

"Lily, irgendwann wirst du auch den Richtigen finden, ihn heiraten und dann ganz viele süße Kinder mit ihm haben. Und dann wirst du dir irgendwann ziemlich blöd vorkommen, weil du dich jetzt so angestellt hast.", sagte Sarah.

Lily nickte. "Ja schon, aber das ist die Zukunft, ich weiß, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr so schlimm sein wird. Aber jetzt ist es schlimm, verstehst du?"

"Ich weiß. Lily, du solltest mal wieder ausgehen. Es gibt genug nette Jungs."

"Ich glaube das bringt jetzt nichts, Sarah. Der Junge würde am Ende nur flüchten.", versuchte Lily einen kleinen Witz.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Nein. Ich glaube damit muss ich wirklich alleine fertig werden. Außerdem hast du doch in fünf Minuten ein romantisches Date mit Jack in der Bücherei, oder täusche ich mich da?" Sarah sah erschreckt auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Beim Merlin! Du hast Recht.", rief sie und rannte durch die Tür nach unten.

Lily sah ihr lächelnd nach. Sarah war manchmal wirklich zerstreut. Aber sie hatte Lily etwas aufgeheitert. Es konnte nur besser werden.

/-/

James kam mit roten Wangen zur fetten Dame. Er hatte Emily gerade zum Ravenclawturm gebracht und wollte in seinen Schlafsaal. Er wurde beinahe von Sarah umgerannt.

"Ein Date mit Jack?", rief er. Sie nickte im Laufen.

"Ich bin spät dran."

"Viel Spaß.", wünschte James ihr.

"Danke." Und schon war Sarah um eine Ecke verschwunden. James kletterte durch das Portraitloch und ging zu seinem Schlafsaal.

"Hey, Padfoot.", sagte er zu Sirius, der auf seinem Bett lag und mit einem geklauten Quaffel spielte.

"Na Prongs? Hast du dich von Emily losgerissen?"

"Jep. Hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber ich hab es geschafft.", antwortete James grinsend und warf sich auf sein Bett.

"Du magst sie, oder?", fragte Sirius und richtete sich etwas auf.

"Ja, sehr."

"So wie Lily?"

"Fast. Lily war eben was ganz besonderes. Aber das wäre nie was geworden. Und Emily ist wirklich klasse.", sagte James.

"Stimmt." Sirius machte eine Pause. "Prongs, wie konntest du mir nur so in den Rücken fallen?", fragte Sirius dann theatralisch.

"Wieso?", sagte James erstaunt.

"Weil wir jetzt nicht mehr über die Mädchen reden können, jetzt, wo du _vergeben _bist."

James schüttelte lachend den Kopf und warf ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund. "Padfoot, wir haben _nie _über Mädchen geredet."

"Stimmt. Es war viel zu unübersichtlich."

"Und ist es bei dir heute noch.", meinte James.

"Ist es schön, mit jemandem fest zusammen zu sein?", wollte Sirius nach einer Weile wissen.

"Es ist anders. Und irgendwie ist es ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man weiß, mit wem man momentan zusammen ist."

"Kann ich mir gar nicht richtig vorstellen."

"Dann such dir 'ne Freundin, Padfoot, so schwer ist das auch nicht."

"Für mich schon. Ich bin da ähnlich wie Moony."

"Sirius, das mit deiner Familie ist passé. Und vielen Mädchen macht es nichts aus."

"Aber nicht denen, mit denen man auf Dauer zusammen sein könnte.", seufzte Sirius.

"Padfoot, irgendwann werden du und Moony auch noch jemanden finden, mit dem ihr zusammen sein könnt."

"Ich wäre ja bei Remus immer noch für Nymphadora. Sie passt bestimmt super zu ihm." James schüttelte wieder grinsend den Kopf.

"Das scheint bei dir zu einer fixen Idee geworden zu sein. Ich warne dich, versuch bloß nicht, die beiden in fünfzehn Jahren zu verkuppeln, ich kenne dich."

"Ich glaub in fünfzehn Jahren haben wir andere Probleme, Prongs."

"Ich auch. Wahrscheinlich sitzen wir wegen McGonagall in Askaban, weil sie endlich etwas gefunden hat, mit dem sie uns ernsthaft drankriegen kann."

"Wahrscheinlich. Aber solange wir dann immer noch beste Freunde sind, ist es mir egal.", sagte Sirius ernst.

"Wir werden immer befreundet sein Sirius, das weißt du."

"Ich weiß."

* * *

**A/N: **So, ich habe noch schnell ein Kapitel geschrieben, bevor ich morgen wieder in die Schule muss. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir wieder ein paar Reviews.

Danke an die, die mir immer eins schreiben, die bedeuten mir wirklich viel. Und meinem Knie geht es schon etwas besser.


	7. Fehlendes Vertrauen

**Fehlendes Vertrauen**

Es war Freitag, der Tag vor dem Hogsmeadewochenende, vor dem Valentinstag. Alle waren schon in dieser romantischen Stimmung, überall waren Pärchen, viel mehr als sonst. Alle schienen glücklicher zu sein als sonst, alle, bis auf eine.

Lily.

Sie war einfach nicht in dieser verliebten Stimmung, und fand es furchtbar lästig, ständig an knutschenden Paaren vorbei laufen zu müssen, an Händchen haltenden Paaren, an kichernden Paaren, an allen Arten von Paaren.

Hogwarts war valentinstäglich geschmückt, als Schulsprecherin hatte Lily das zusammen mit James organisieren müssen, und sie war alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Auch James war nicht sonderlich glücklich damit gewesen, aber als Schulsprecher hatte er die Pflicht, sich um diesen Schnickschnack zu kümmern, wie er von Remus freundlicherweise immer erinnert wurde.

Aber es gab etwas, das Lily mit sichtlicher Genugtuung verfolgte, auch wenn sie sich insgeheim sehr dafür schämte: Emily und James verstanden sich nicht mehr so gut. Der anfängliche Zauber dieser Beziehung schien langsam verloren zu gehen. Man sah sie nicht mehr so oft zusammen, sie wirkten beide nicht mehr so fröhlich und glücklich.

Kurz und gut sah es so aus, als ob diese Beziehung nicht mehr lange halten würde.

Und obwohl Lily allen weißmachen wollte, dass sie endlich über James hinweg war, wusste sie, dass es nicht stimmte. Aber sie sah ein, dass eine Chance für sie und James trotzdem sehr gering war, da er Emily wirklich mochte und wohl sehr darunter litt, dass seine Beziehung offensichtlich in die Brüche ging.

Und Lily wollte, dass James glücklich war. aber sie wollte auch, dass sie selbst glücklich war. Und momentan sah es so aus, als ob nur einer von ihnen glücklich sein könnte, ein ziemlich mieser Kompromiss, wie die Schulsprecherin fand.

Aber was sollte sie machen, Gefühle konnte man nun einmal nicht ändern, so sehr sie sich das auch manchmal wünschte.

/-/

Es war noch ziemlich früh am Freitag, Lily war eine der ersten beim Frühstück, dass sie ziemlich lustlos in sich hineinschaufelte. Sie hatte es fast beendet, als Sarah zum Gryffindortisch kam und kurz darauf von Jack mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßt wurde.

Lily wandte den Blick ab, nur um zwei knutschende Ravenclaws zu sehen.

Na toll! Der Tag fing ja gut an. Und die Aussicht, das das ganze Wochenende ertragen zu müssen, war nicht gerade angenehm für Lily.

Als jetzt auch noch ein sehr müder James die Halle betrat, erreichte ihre Laune in den frühen Morgenstunden einen neuen Tiefpunkt. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

Ja, konnte es, denn kaum hatte James sich zum Frühstück hingesetzt hatte, steuerte Emily auf ihn zu, allerdings nicht mit dem üblichen Lächeln, dass sie bei James' Anblick aufgesetzt hatte.

Es folgte ein kurzer nicht sehr liebevoll aussehender Wortwechsel zwischen ihnen, der zur Folge hatte, dass James schließlich aufstand und seiner Freundin mit unleserlichem Blick aus der Halle folgte.

Lily wusste nicht, ob sie glücklich oder traurig sollte, entschied sich letztendlich für ein Zwischending: Sie hoffte für James, dass alles mit seiner Beziehung in Ordnung war, behielt allerdings im Hinterkopf, dass es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance für sie gab.

/-/

"Also, was ist so wichtig, dass du mich von meinem Frühstück wegschleifst?", fragte James genervt, als er und Emily in einer Ecke der Eingangshalle stehen blieben.

"Du hast doch noch gar nicht gefrühstückt.", sagte Emily augenverdrehend.

"Aber fast. Die Cornflakes waren jedenfalls schon zehn Zentimeter näher an meinem Platz als vor meiner Ankunft."

"Was für ein Kunststück."

"Was willst du von mir? Du hast mich doch bestimmt nicht hier hin geschleppt, um mit mir über Cornflakes zu diskutieren, oder?"

Emily schüttelte ernst den Kopf. "Wo warst du gestern Abend?"

"Was?" James starrte sie an.

"Wo warst du gestern Abend? Ich habe dich durchs Schloss schleichen sehen. Was hast du gemacht?"

"Nichts." Das war natürlich gelogen, gestern Nacht war Vollmond gewesen. Sirius hatte sich ein langwieriges Nachsitzen eingehandelt und konnte erst sehr spät zur Weide kommen, deshalb hatte James ihm den Tarnumhang überlassen. Peter hatte sich eine sehr starke Grippe eingefangen, deshalb war James gestern Abend alleine unterwegs gewesen.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht.", sagte Emily. War ja klar, dass ihn mal wieder jemand sehen musste. Aber er konnte Moonys Geheimnis nicht schon wieder jemandem verraten, nicht, wenn sie ihn nicht direkt damit konfrontierte.

"Es stimmt aber."

"Ach komm schon, James, lüg mich nicht an, ich weiß genau, dass du ein Geheimnis vor mir hast."

"Ich habe kein Geheimnis." Das war nicht mal direkt gelogen, es war schließlich Remus' Geheimnis und nicht seins.

"Oh doch, das hast du. Geht es um Lily?"

"Wie bitte?" James starrte sie perplex an. Warum in aller Welt sollte es um Lily gehen? Sie war doch schon seit Monaten nicht mehr aktuell.

"Ihr verbringt sehr viel Zeit miteinander."

"Wir sind Schulsprecher. Wir müssen Zeit miteinander verbringen, das weißt du."

"Aber doch nicht so viel wie in letzter Zeit."

"Wir mussten diesen Valentinstagsmist planen, dass kann man nicht in einer halben Stunde abhandeln."

"Kann man schon, wenn man will."

"Allerdings hätte McGonagall uns sonst gelüncht."

"Rede dich doch nicht immer mit der raus."

"Wenn sie deine Hauslehrerin wäre, dann wüsstest du, dass diese Frau keine Ausrede ist."

"Willst du mir etwa vorwerfen, dass ich in Ravenclaw bin?", fragte Emily in einem aggressiven Ton.

"Das habe ich nie gesagt. Ich wollte lediglich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass du nicht weißt, wie sich McGonagall als Hauslehrerin verhält, klar?"

"Du musst mich nicht anschreien.", rief sie. Beide hatten ihre Lautstärke gesteigert.

"Du musst mich auch nicht anschreien."

"Oh doch, weil ich gegen dein Geschrei sonst nicht ankomme."

"Du klingst wie Lily."

"Ach, ich klinge wie _Lily_?"

"Ja genau. Und ich muss das wissen, sie hat mich schließlich oft genug angebrüllt."

"Das sah aber in letzter Zeit ganz anders aus."

"Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?", fragte James verwirrt.

"Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie sie dich in letzter Zeit angesehen hat?"

"Wie soll sie mich denn angesehen haben?"

"So wie du sie letztes Jahr. Gib es zu James, du liebst sie immer noch.", sagte Emily und hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich habe sie nie geliebt. Das war nur eine Schwärmerei. Außerdem würde sie mich nie so ansehen, sie hasst mich dazu viel zu sehr."

"Das tut sie nicht, sie mag dich."

"Und selbst wenn sie das tut. Ich mag dich, Emily, das hab ich dir schon hundert Mal gesagt."

Emily seufzte. "Na schön, wenn du mich magst, wo warst du dann gestern Abend?"

"Ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Ich habe dich aber gesehen."

"Dann hast du dich getäuscht."

"Warum lügst du mich an, James?"

"Ich lüge dich nicht an."

"James, wir führen eine Beziehung! Wenn das zwischen uns funktionieren soll, dann musst du ehrlich zu mir sein." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

James atmete tief durch. "Na schön. Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich ein Geheimnis habe, es aber einen sehr guten Freund von mir betrifft und ich ihn sehr verletzen würde, wenn ich es dir sage, was würdest du dann sagen?"

"Das wir in einer Beziehung sind und du mir alles sagen kannst, weil du dir sicher sein kannst, dass ich nichts weitererzählen werde."

"Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

"Warum nicht? Ich bin schweigsam."

"Weil ich das einem Freund von mir versprochen habe."

"Es hat doch was mit Lily zu tun."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Weil du es mir sonst gesagt hättest."

"Es geht um meinen Freund. Es hat überhaupt nichts mit uns und unserer Beziehung zu tun."

"Natürlich hat es das!"

"Hat es nicht. Und es hat auch nichts mit Lily zu tun."

"Dann erzähl mir das Geheimnis doch einfach.", sagte Emily mit weinerlicher Stimme.

"Das kann ich nicht. Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Ich kann nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil du viel zu beliebt bist. Die Mädchen reißen sich um dich."

James schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Du solltest wissen, dass mir die anderen nichts bedeuten. Aber wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir diese Beziehung noch weiterführen sollten.", sagte er mit sehr trauriger Stimme, drehte sich um und stieg langsam die Treppe nach oben.

Emily stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte James mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher.

/-/

Lily hatte ihr Frühstück jetzt entgültig beendet und verließ die Große Halle. Am Eingang stieß sie ziemlich unsanft mit Emily zusammen, deren Augen ziemlich rot aussahen.

"Jetzt hast du, was du willst.", zischte sie. "Du kannst ihn haben."

"Was?" Lily sah Emily erstaunt an, die mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Traurigkeit zurückblickte.

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Tränen liefen James' Exfreundin über die Wangen und sie stürmte aus der Halle in Richtung Mädchenklos. Lily schaute perplex hinter der Brünette her.

Was sollte das heißen?

Lily stieg nachdenklich die Marmortreppe hinauf. Was war eben zwischen James und Emily passiert, dass Emily so reagieren ließ, als sie auf Lily getroffen war?

Hatten sie sich tatsächlich getrennt? Es wäre möglich, musste aber nicht unbedingt so sein.

Aber wenn es so wäre...

Lily musste plötzlich und völlig ohne Grund anfangen zu lächeln.

Wenn James wieder Single wäre, dann hätte sie vielleicht noch eine reelle Chance bei ihm.

Allerdings schien er Emily wirklich sehr zu mögen, und wenn sie sich tatsächlich getrennt hatten, dann war er bestimmt am Boden zerstört.

Was hatte Emily eigentlich mit der Bemerkung gemeint. "Du kannst ihn haben." Was sollte das bedeuten? Hatte er vielleicht noch irgendwelche Gefühle für sie? Oder war Emily einfach nur etwas zu paranoid? Das konnte passieren, wenn man verliebt war, das sah sie immer wieder bei Sarah und Jack. Sie hatte sich auch schon manches Mal in ein völlig unbegründetes Eifersuchtschaos hineingesteigert und am Ende hatten sich die beiden wieder vertragen, und nach Sarahs Erzählungen hatten sie sich sehr intensiv wieder vertragen, und wenn James und Emily sich auch auf diese Art versöhnen würden...

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, darüber wollte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall nachdenken.

Sie wäre fast zu spät zu Zauberkunst gekommen, weil sie so langsam lief und in ihre Gedanken vertieft war.

Sie huschte neben Sarah, die sie besorgt musterte. "Alles in Ordnung?" Lily nickte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu den Plätzen, auf denen die vier Rumtreiber normalerweise saßen. Nur Sirius war anwesend und schaute sie fragend an.

Wo war der Rest der Bande?

Gestern war Vollmond gewesen, Remus war also entschuldigt.

Der kleine Peter hatte eine schwere Grippe, letzte Woche hatte er so sehr niesen müssen, dass er von seinem Stuhl gefallen war.

Aber wo war James? Das mit dem Schwänzen hatte er sich ziemlich abgewöhnt, denn es ging jetzt auf die UTZe zu, und James hatte ein sehr ergeiziges Ziel gewählt, genau wie Lily auch: Er wollte Auror werden. Nicht, weil seine Eltern den gleichen Beruf hatten, nein, er wollte einfach für die Richtige Seite kämpfen und als was ging das besser als als Auror?

Lily hatte die gleiche Einstellung, dass hatten die beiden einmal bei einem Gespräch im Schulsprecherzimmer herausgefunden. Es war einer der Momente, in denen Lily dachte, sie hätte noch eine Chance bei ihm.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um Sirius zu signalisieren, dass sie auch nicht wusste wo dessen bester Freund steckte.

/-/

Sirius hastete in seinen Schlafsaal, auf der Suche nach James. Er fand den schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf der Matraze, wo er mit leerem Blick in den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes starrte.

"Was ist?", fragte Padfoot drängend.

"Es ist aus.", sagte Prongs leise.

"Was?", Sirius starrte James erstaunt an.

"Emily und ich haben Schluss gemacht.", wiederholte dieser.

"Prongs! Wie das? Das kannst du uns nicht antun, du warst der einzige Rumtreiber, der zu einer wirklichen stinknormalen Beziehung im Stande war.", meinte Sirius entsetzt.

"Tja, anscheinend nicht, Padfoot.", erwiderte James traurig.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Sie hat mich gestern Abend gesehen, als ich auf dem Weg zu Moony war."

"Schon wieder jemand.", murmelte Sirius.

"Sie hat keine Ahnung von Remus, sie hat geglaubt, dass es etwas mit Lily zu tun hat."

"Das ist doch paranoid.", meinte Sirius erzürnt.

"Sag ihr das mal." James drehte sich lustlos zur Seite.

"Aber das kann doch nicht der einzige Grund sein."

"Sie vertraut mir nicht."

"Wie bitte?"

"Sie meint dass zu viele Mädchen hinter mir her wären. Aber wenn sie mir nicht vertrauen kann, richtig vertrauen, meine ich, dann hat diese Beziehung keinen Sinn, Sirius.", sagte James und versuchte anscheinend, sich diese Entscheidung selbst einzureden.

"Aber Prongs, du hast Emily sehr gemocht, vielleicht sogar geliebt, und dann trennst du dich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit von ihr."

"Das ist keine Kleinigkeit, Padfoot. Auf Dauer würde das garantiert nicht funktionieren. Es ist besser jetzt Schluss zu machen als wenn es wirklich zu ernst zwischen uns geworden wäre. Das würde nur noch mehr wehtun."

"Ich verstehe dich nicht, James. Da bist du endlich über Evans hinweggekommen und mit einem süßen Mädchen zusammen und dann trennst du dich von ihr, weil euch das Vertrauen fehlt."

"Padfoot, das wirst du erst verstehen können, wenn du auch mal mit einem Mädchen zusammen bist, von dem du noch nach zwei Wochen den Namen weißt. Und bis dahin lass mich bitte einfach in Ruhe, ich muss jetzt allein sein.", sagte James sauer.

"Aber Prongs - "

"Bitte, Sirius." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Padfoot verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal. James ging es wirklich nicht gut und wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn er für einige Zeit alleine war.

Er hatte Recht, Sirius kannte das Gefühl, richtig verliebt zu sein, nicht, weil ihm einfach noch kein Mädchen begegnet war, das ihnso dermaßen in seinen Bann geschlagen hatte, aber was nicht war konnte ja noch werden.

* * *

**A/N: **So das war noch so eine Art Übergangskapitel. Ich glaube nicht, dass noch viele folgen werden, denn das Meiste, was ich mir überlegt hatte, habe ich schon reingebracht.

Danke für die vielen Reviews, es freut einen immer zu wissen, dass sich die Mühe lohnt und die Geschichte gut ankommt. Vielen Dank an alle, die mir immer eins schreiben!


	8. Valentinstag

**Valentinstag**

"Ich hab zum ersten Mal Quidditsch gespielt, als ich fünf war. Auf einem Besen bin ich mit zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal geflogen."

"Mhm." Lily nickte desinteressiert und verfluchte im Stillen Sarah, dass sie sie überredet hatte, mit dieser quidditschfanatischen Schlaftablette Robert McRagert auszugehen - und das an einem Valentinstag. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde saßen die beiden nun schon in den_ drei Besen_. Lily hatte ihn überreden können, nicht zu Madame Puddifoot's Café zu gehen. Am Ende wäre er sonst nur auf falsche Gedanken gekommen, was Lily allerdings unbedingt verhindern wollte.

Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte Lily sich mit einem Buch im gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum vergraben und ihre Ruhe gehabt, aber nein, Sarah fand, dass sie James immer noch viel zu sehr hinterhertrauerte und sich endlich wieder auf andere Jungs konzentrieren sollte. Deshalb hatte sie Jack angeheuert, auf die letzte Minute ein Date zu besorgen und er hatte leider nur noch diesen Robert auftreiben können, eine sehr schlechte Wahl, wie Lily fand. Nicht mal die Maulende Myrthe hätte sich für diesen Jungen begeistern können - tot oder lebendig.

Und leider sah dieser Junge auch nicht gut aus, er hatte für sein Alter noch extrem viele Pickel und eine extrem scheußliche Brille, die ihm nicht halb so gut stand wie James seine Brille.

Da war er schon wieder. James. An was Lily auch dachte, immer noch tauchte er in ihren Gedanken auf. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun konnte, absolut nichts.

Und das jetzt die Tür des Pubs aufging und James Potter mit einem ziemlich deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck hereinkam, machte nichts besser.

"Potter ist ein ziemlich guter Sucher."

"Was?" Lily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und starrte Robert an, der wohl ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

"Er ist ein ziemlich guter Sucher.", wiederholte Robert und nickte in James' Richtung.

"Ja, ich denke schon.", sagte Lily leicht verwirrt.

"Aber auch als Jäger war er sehr gut, nicht so gut wie ich, aber gut. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, was mein persönlicher Rekord an Toren bei einem Spiel gewesen war?"

"Nein.", sagte Lily mit so einem uninteressierten Ton in der Stimme, dass sie sich wunderte, dass Robert überhaupt nicht merkte, wie sehr sie sich langweilte. Ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder - ob jetzt bewusst oder unbewusst war völlig egal - zu James. Er sah ziemlich traurig aus und so, als ob er diese Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Die Trennung von Emily schien ihm ziemlich zugesetzt zu haben. Und dass das Ende ihrer Beziehung einen Tag vor dem romantischsten Tag des Jahres war, machte alles noch schlimmer. Bestimmt hatten die Beiden irgendetwas aufwendiges und tolles zu ihrem sehr wahrscheinlichen Date geplant, und jetzt war alles ins Wasser gefallen.

James tat Lily sehr Leid, wie er so einsam und verlassen bei seinem Butterbier an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke saß. Sie wünschte, sie hätte ihm helfen können, aber sie saß ja bei diesem extrem einschläfernden Quidditchidioten fest.

Sie seufzte.

"Ja, ich weiß, für uns aus Hufflepuff ist die Saison bis jetzt nicht gut gelaufen. Es ist sehr nett von dir, dass du Mitleid mit uns hast, normalerweise sind die Gryffindors ja nicht so.", sagte Robert lächelnd.

"Mhm." Lily nickte abwesend und beobachtete James weiter. Nach zehn Minuten stand er auf, zahlte sein Butterbier und verließ mit hängendem Kopf _die drei Besen._

Und ihr reichte es jetzt auch. Entgültig. Dieser Robert hatte ihre Nerven genug strapaziert. Sie stand auf.

"Ich geh' mich mal eben frisch machen.", sagte sie zur Erklärung und ging in Richtung Toilette. Auf dem Weg traf sie auf Hagrid, der gerade den Pub verlassen wollte. Sie versteckte sich hinter ihm, was bei Hagrids Größe nicht besonders schwierig war und kam unbemerkt hinaus auf die Hauptstraße. Sie zog schnell ihren Umhang über. Es war schließlich erst Februar und noch ziemlich kalt.

Sie duckte sich und schlich an _den drei Besen _vorbei, damit Robert sie nicht zufällig entdeckte, der jetzt Madame Rosmerta zulaberte.

In Gedanken entschuldigte sich Lily bei der Frau, aber sie hätte keine weitere Minute darin ausgehalten, nicht, ohne ihn ordentlich zu verhexen.

Sie sah sich um. Wohin konnte James gegangen sein? Er wollte sicher nicht unter Menschen sein, also fielen alle Geschäfte schon einmal weg.

Die Heulende Hütte.

Das war eine gute Möglichkeit, dort könnte er womöglich sein.

Lily kuschelte sich fest in ihren warmen Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem schaurigsten Spukhaus Englands.

Und tatsächlich, da stand er. An einen Zaun gelehnt und mit leerem Blick auf die Hütte starrend.

"Hey!", rief sie gegen den Wind. Er hörte sie trotzdem und wandte den Kopf. Ein klitzekleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Hi.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

"Was machst du hier oben?" Lily ging näher zu ihm.

"Nachdenken."

"Und über was?", fragte sie neugierig und lehnte sich neben ihm an den Zaun.

"Alles und nichts."

"Aha.", meinte sie. Beide schwiegen eine Weile und sahen zu der Hütte. Schwerer Schnee lag auf dem Dach und um das baufällige Gebäude waren sehr viele Spuren im Schnee zu sehen.

"Wie geht es Remus?", fragte das rothaarige Mädchen.

"Ganz gut. Er erholt sich gerade. Wenn Schnee liegt, wird er in der Nacht sehr übermütig. Und Padfoot schließt sich dann leider immer an. Er kann besser im Schnee laufen als ich, meine Hufe sinken sehr viel leichter ein als seine Pfoten.", erzählte James.

Lily nickte. Das war verständlich. "Und wie geht es Peter?"

"Üble Grippe. Er wurde in den Krankenflügel verlegt, weil es ihm so schlecht geht, dem armen Kerl."

"Und Sirius?"

"Nachsitzen. Hat es bei McGonagall mal wieder zu weit getrieben."

"Und Emily?" Lily konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen, sie wollte hören, wie James die Geschichte darstellte.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte er bitter.

"Was?" Sie bemühte sich, einen überraschten Ton in ihre Stimme zu bringen.

"Wir haben uns gestern getrennt." Eine Traurigkeit schwang in James' Stimme mit, die sie vorher noch nie wargenommen hatte.

"Wie das?" Lily wollte unbedingt den Grund erfahren, warum sich eines der Traumpaare Hogwarts' trennen sollte.

"Sie hat mir nicht vertraut."

"Was!" Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Sie hat mich am Donnerstagabend zu Remus gehen sehen und wollte wissen, wohin ich gegangen bin. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass das einen Freund von mir betrifft und ich es ihr nicht sagen kann. Dann hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie mir nicht vertraut."

"Und warum sagst du ihr dann nicht einfach, was das Geheimnis von Remus ist?"

"Weil es sie nichts angeht."

"Aber wenn es deine Beziehung retten würde, würde es Remus bestimmt nichts ausmachen, wenn du es Emily erzählst." Lily wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das sagte, aber es tat ihr weh, schrecklich weh, James so leiden zu sehen und sie wollte ihm unbedingt helfen.

"Das kann ich Remus nicht antun. Er weigert sich strikt, es einem Mädchen zu erzählen, dass er sehr gerne hat, warum sollte ich es dann meiner Exfreundin sagen?"

"Weil dir etwas an ihr liegt?"

James nickte. "Es liegt mir sehr viel an Emily, aber es liegt mir noch mehr an meiner Freundschaft zu Remus. Er vertraut mir. Und selbst wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht, wenn Emily es weiß, dann stimmt das nicht. Es macht ihm sehr viel aus, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nie zugeben würde. Und so traurig es auch klingt, ich glaube das ist mir diese Beziehung zu Emily nicht wert."

"Aber du vermisst sie."

"Natürlich tue ich das. Und es wird auch noch eine ganze Weile wehtun, aber auch das geht vorrüber. Ich hab es ja auch geschafft, über dich hinweg zu kommen.", sagte er leise.

"Wie hast du das eigentlich hingekriegt?", wollte Lily wissen. Diese Frage stellte sie sich nun schon seit Monaten.

"Keine Ahnung. Es heißt doch, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Wieso willst du das wissen?"

Lily wurde rot. "Nun ja... es gibt da einen... Jungen... ich versuche nun schon eine ganze Weile... über ihn hinweg zu kommen... und, na ja, bis jetzt... hat es noch nicht geklappt.", erklärte sie ihm stotternd.

"Ist es Robert?"

Lily sah ihn überrascht an. "Nein, der Typ war Sarahs Idee, und zwar eine von ihren schlechten. Der hat nur Quidditch im Kopf, für ihn scheint es nichts anderes auf dieser Welt zu geben."

Wieder erschien dieses kleine Lächeln auf seinem schönen Gesicht. "Jaah, seine Interessen sind tatsächlich etwas einseitig."

"Mehr als nur einseitig. Ich mag Quidditch, aber ich möchte mich doch nicht stundenlang mit einem Jungen nur darüber unterhalten. Und das am Valentinstag."

"Jaah, ihm fehlt irgendwo der Sinn für das Romantische. Ich wundere mich, dass er überhaupt mit dir ausgegangen ist."

"Das tue ich auch. Na ja, es war Sarahs Idee, die hat Jack dazu überredet, dass er Robert überredet. Ich wünschte sie hätte es gelassen, aber sie meint, dass ich mich zu sehr zurückgezogen habe.", erklärte Lily.

"Da hat sie auch Recht. So weit ich das beurteilen kann, jedenfalls.", meinte James. "Keine Sorge, du wirst auch irgendwann über diesen Jungen hinwegkommen."

Lily seufzte. "Das hoffe ich sehr."

"Das muss ja wirklich ein toller Junge sein, wenn du schon so lange versuchst, über ihn hinweg zu kommen."

"Das ist er wirklich."

"Und es besteht keine Möglichkeit, mit ihm zusammen zu kommen?"

"Ich hab's mal gehofft, aber er hat jetzt eine andere Freundin, da hätte ich keine Chance.", sagte Lily traurig.

"Das tut mir Leid." James sah sie mitfühlend an. Er wusste genau, was in ihr vorgehen musste, er hatte sich schließlich zwei Jahre so gefühlt, weil Lily ihn immer wieder abgewiesen hatte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Wir sollten zurückgehen, es gibt bald Abendessen. Und was sind wir denn für Schulsprecher, wenn wir zu spät kommen?" James versuchte ein Grinsen, dass ihm allerdings ziemlich missglückte.

Lily fühlte sich etwas besser, weil sie James dazu gebracht hatte zu lächeln, auch wenn es ein recht klägliches Lächeln war. Es hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn als sie durchgefroren mit den anderen Hogwartsschülern in die Eingangshalle kamen, trafen sie auf Emily, die anscheinend genauso wie James unter der Trennung litt.

Die Brünette warf Lily einen wütenden Blick zu und rauschte in die Große Halle, mit Tränen in den Augen. James sah ihr traurig hinterher und Lily bemerkte Robert, der sich suchend umsah.

Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter James, der ziemlich erstaunt darüber war, dass die Schulsprecherin sich von hinten an ihn drückte. Aber er erblickte Robert ebenfalls und verstand Lilys komische Aktion.

/-/

Kurz darauf setzte sich Lily mit sehr erhöhtem Herzschlag neben Sarah auf die Bank.

"Na? Wie war dein Date mit Robert?", fragte Sarah neugierig.

"Langweilig.", antwortete Lily und nahm sich ein paar Bratkartoffeln.

"Und wieso grinst du dann so?"

"Ich hab mich eine Weile mit James unterhalten."

"Was?" Sarah hatte fast ihren Krug mit Kürbissaft umgestoßen, als sie sich abrupt zu ihrer Freundin umgewandt hatte.

"Na ja, er hat sich gestern von Emily getrennt und war allein in Hogsmeade. Und er sah verdammt traurig aus. Ich hab ihn einfach etwas aufgeheitert."

"Lily, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du noch Chancen bei ihm hast, oder?", zischte Sarah Lily zu.

"Nein, ich wollte einfach... für ihn da sein.", antwortete sie.

"Das hoffe ich. Du steigerst dich sonst nur in etwas rein, weil du denkst, du könntest doch noch mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich dachte du bist schon über ihn hinweggekommen, jedenfalls ein bisschen."

"Bin ich auch. Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln?"

"Na schön.", meinte Sarah.

/-/

Am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen zwei der vier Rumtreiber und stocherten beide ziemlich missmutig in ihrem Essen herum. James, weil ihm die Begegnung mit Emily zu schaffen machte und Sirius, weil ihn die Strafarbeit bei McGonagall ziemlich geschafft hatte. Der Frau fielen auch immer neue Möglichkeiten ein, ihn zu quälen.

"Warum bist du eigentlich vorhin zusammen mit Evans aus Hogsmeade aufgetaucht, Prongs?", fragte Sirius.

"Wir sind uns zufällig begegnet.", erzählte James.

'Zufällig, hm?', dachte Padfoot leicht grinsend. Lily konnte manchmal ziemlich gerissen sein. Vielleicht hatte sie noch nicht alle Hoffnung für James und sie aufgegeben, und vielleicht war das auch ganz richtig so.

* * *

**A/N: **Das war das nächste Kapitel. Wie gesagt, es werden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sehr viele kommen, auch wenn ich noch keine konkrete Vorstellung vom Ende habe.

Danke für die Reviews, ich freu mich schon auf die, die für dieses Kapitel kommen werden!


	9. Unerwartetes

**Unerwartetes**

"Sag mal, Prongs, was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit Padfoot los?", wollte Remus eines Tages wissen.

"Wenn ich das wüsste, Moony. Seit ich mich von Emily getrennt habe, verhält er sich so merkwürdig. Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären.", seufzte James, und es sollte schon etwas heißen, wenn der beste Freund keine Ahnung von dem Grund für das Verhalten des anderen Freundes hatte.

Und es stimmte. Sirius Black legte ein sehr merkwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag. Seit dem Valentinstag hatte er keine x-beliebigen One Night Stands mehr gehabt und auch keine Freundinnen, die alle zwei Tage wechselten. Selbst den Lehrern war dieser Verhaltensumschwung aufgefallen und sie mutmaßten, ob ihn vielleicht jemand mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, aus Rache oder als Scherz.

Er hatte zwar immer noch sehr viele Dates, aber diese dienten einem anderen Zweck. Er suchte nämlich eine Freundin. Ein Mädchen, das sich als Freundin eignete und am besten auch noch ein Mädchen, dass ihn mochte, richtig mochte - so wie Emily James gemocht hatte. Und dafür war sein Image leider komplett falsch, denn die Mädchen, die als langfristige Freundinnen taugten, interessierten sich nicht wirklich für Sirius.

Er hatte sich jetzt eine Checkliste erarbeitet, auf der er die verschiedensten Kriterien für seine zukünftige Freundin notiert hatte und nun jedes Mädchen mit Punkten bewertete, aber den gewünschten Erfolg hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht gegeben. Doch Sirius gab nicht auf und suchte unermüdlich weiter. Er versuchte viele zu überzeugen, die schon eine oder mehrere langfristige Beziehungen gehabt hatten, dass er sich geändert hatte, aber nur die wenigsten glaubten ihm und leider stellte sich auch nicht dieses gewisse Bauchkribbeln ein, von dem James erzählte, dass er es bei Emily gehabt hatte.

"Ich glaube, Prongs, du hast Sirius einige Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, wegen Emily.", vermutete Moony. James stütze den Kopf in die Hände und starrte auf das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Er faselt ständig etwas von einer richtigen Beziehung und festen Freundinnen."

"Ich glaube, der alte Sirius hat endlich erkannt, dass es mehr im Leben gibt als nur irgendwelche One Night Stands - das, oder es hat schon ganz Hogwarts mit ihm geschlafen."

"Es ist traurig, Moony, aber ich glaube es ist letzteres.", gab James zu.

"Oder beides. Wir sollten nicht zu schlecht von Padfoot denken."

"Ausnahmsweise hast du mal Recht, Moony.", rief Sirius, der gerade aus dem Schlafsaal eilte.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte James verwundert und verfolgte den Weg seines besten Freundes, der sich gerade einen seiner besseren Pullover überzog.

"Hab ein Date."

"Und mit wem?"

"Mit irgendeinem Mädchen, das mit 'M' anfängt. Hab ihren Namen vergessen.", meinte Sirius arglos und verschwand durch das Portraitloch. Remus lehnte sich leicht entsetzt in seinen Sessel zurück.

"Es ist schlimmer, als ich dachte.", sagte er. "Jetzt sortiert er sie schon alphabetisch."

"Tja, wenigstens macht er das Ganze intelligent.", sah James das einzig Positive in dieser Misere.

"Wenigstens das. Aber wenn Padfoot schon eine Freundin will, dann soll er nicht krampfhaft nach ihr suchen sondern warten, bis sie ihm begegnet."

"Auch das funktioniert nicht immer, Moony. Evans ist mir damals 'begegnet'. Und? Ist sie jetzt meine Freundin?", fragte James.

'Nein, aber sie könnte es sein.', dachte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber bei dir und Emily war es doch so ähnlich. Ihr seid in der Großen Halle aneinandergerempelt und seit diesem Moment wart ihr verliebt."

"Tja, sowas nennt man wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Aber funktionieren tut das auch nicht immer."

"Es sollte vielleicht nicht sein, Prongs. Vielleicht gibt es dort draußen ein Mädchen, dass für dich bestimmt ist und wenn du das gefunden hast, dann wirst du es merken und sie nie wieder gehen lassen, so wie ich dich kenne."

James seufzte. "Früher hab ich gedacht, dass Evans dieses bestimmte Mädchen ist."

"Und dann kam Emily...", meinte Remus.

"Und ich habe immer noch gedacht, dass Evans dieses Mädchen ist.", sagte James leise. Remus setzte sich abrupt auf und starrte James entgeistert an.

"Du glaubst immer noch, dass Lily..." Er hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen. James nickte kaum merklich. "Du bist immer noch..."

"Sieht wohl so aus, Moony.", seufzte James und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Remus überlegte. Wenn er wüsste, dass Lily in ihn...? Was wäre dann? Hätten die beiden die Chance, auf die sie doch schon so lange gewartet hatten, wenn auch zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten? Was wäre, wenn sie sich über die Gefühle des anderen klar werden würden?

/-/

James öffnete die Tür des Schülersprecherraumes. Er war mit Lily verabredet, um das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende zu planen. Er war etwas zu spät und erwartete, dass sie wutschnaubend auf ihn warten und ihm mal wieder an den Kopf werfen würde, dass er kein Verantwortungsbewusstsein hätte und seine Pflichten nicht ernst nehmen würde, wie sie es sehr oft tat, auch nachdem sie so etwas ähnliches wie Freunde geworden waren.

Aber nein, ihn erwartete ein anderes Bild. Eine weinende Lily saß an dem Kamin dieses Zimmers und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Ohne nachzudenken ging James zu ihr hin und setzte sich neben sie.

Lily zuckte zusammen, als James sie sanft an der Schulter berührte. Aus verheulten Augen blickte sie zu ihm nach oben. Selbst in dieser Situation sah sie wunderschön aus, wie sie ihn aus grünen Augen anblickte.

James fühlte ein sehr angenehmes Prickeln in der Magengegend, dass er schon sehr lange nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt hatte wie in dem Moment, in dem er einen Arm tröstend um Lilys schmale Schulter legte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er sanft und Lily zuckte wieder zusammen. Sie hielt einen Brief in den Händen, der auf Muggelpapier geschrieben war, soweit James erkannte.

"Meine Schwester hat geheiratet.", sagte sie tonlos.

"Was?" James wusste nicht viel von Lilys großer Schwester Petunia. Sie war eine Muggel, hasste Lily und hatte einen dümmlichen Freund, dass hatte ihm Lily zumindest erzählt.

"Sie hat geheiratet und es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich einzuladen."

"Was?", fragte James wieder ungläubig.

"Sie hat vor zwei Tagen ziemlich spontan geheiratet, es waren kaum Verwandte da, nur meine Eltern und die von Vernon, diesem Idioten. Und seine Schwester, eine gewisse Magda. Ich hab sie nie getroffen und bin auch nicht besonders scharf darauf, aber _seine_ Schwester war da. Und ich nicht. Auch wenn wir uns in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr gut verstanden haben, zu ihrer Hochzeit hätte sie mich doch wenigstens einladen können."

Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen. James wurde klar, dass Petunia ihr doch mehr bedeuten musste, als sie bei diesem Gespräch damals behauptet hatte.

Lily hatte beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und James versuchte nach Kräften dieses überaus angenehme Bauchkribbeln und diese Schauer zu ignorieren, die ihm über den Rücken liefen.

"Als wir klein waren, haben wir uns versprochen, dass wir gegenseitig Brautjungfern bei unseren Hochzeiten sein werden. Ich wusste, dass wir unsere Meinungen später einmal ändern und andere Brautjungfern haben werden, aber ich hab nie gedacht, dass ich nicht auf ihre Hochzeit gehen werde."

Lily schluchzte unaufhörlich, James' Hemd war schon vollkommen durchnässt, so aufgelöst hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, und langsam, ganz langsam schien sie sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihre Atmung wurde wieder langsamer und sie wurde nicht mehr von so vielen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

"Sie hasst mich. Und ich weiß nicht warum. Ich weiß nicht, was ich so schlimmes getan habe, dass sie mich so unendlich hasst, dass ich nicht mal zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen darf."

"Sie hasst dich nicht. Sie kann dich gar nicht hassen. Niemand kann dich hassen.", versuchte James sie noch weiter zu beruhigen.

"Und was ist mit den Slytherins?", fragte Lily und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die feuchten Augen.

"Die sind eine Ausnahme. Die hassen jeden, sogar sich selbst. Und wenn nicht, würde ich ihnen das wärmstens empfehlen."

Lily lächelte leicht und schaute James dankbar an. Er kramte nach einem Taschentuch und tupfte ihr dann sanft über die nassen Wangen.

Sie blickte ihn einfach nur an und er sah zurück. Smaraktgrün traf auf Haselnussbraun. Die Luft schien wie elektrisiert. James nahm nicht mehr war, was er tat, er sah nur diese unglaublichen Augen näher kommen und plötzlich spürte er etwas warmes weiches auf seinem Mund: Lilys Lippen.

Er sah, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und tat es ihr nach.

Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Bauch, größer und schöner, als es Dr Fillbusters je hätte sein können. Lily schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und er seine um ihre Hüfte, um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Ihre Zunge bettelte um Einlass, den er ihr nur zu gerne gewährte. Auf halben Weg trafen sie aufeinander und fingen an sich zu umkreisen.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, das sich in James und Lily ausbreitete. Endlich waren sie am Ziel ihrer Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Träume und es war schöner, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatten, doch plötzlich unterbrach James diesen wundervollen Kuss und sprang auf.

Lily sah ihn perplex an. Was war los?

"Es geht nicht.", sagte er schlicht.

"Was?", fragte sie verständnislos.

"Das.", antwortete James und deutete erst auf sie und dann auf sich selbst. "Du befindest dich momentan in einem totalen Gefühlschaos. Du würdest es bereuen, wenn wir jetzt etwas machen würden, was du sonst nie getan hättest. Du hasst mich doch eigentlich."

James wusste, dass Lily ihn schon lange nicht mehr hasste und es vielleicht auch nie getan hatte, aber er war so verwirrt durch dieses überwältigende Gefühl, dass er nicht wusste, was er dachte. Er wusste nur, dass er Lily nicht verletzen wollte und das würde er zweifellos, weil sie für ihn nicht das selbe empfand wie er für sie, das hatte sie nie, wie sie ihm so oft unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte.

Sie hatten sich nur geküsst, weil Lily so durcheinander wegen Petunia war. Wegen nichts weiterem. Und es gab doch diesen einen Jungen, über den sie hinwegkommen wollte. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn auch nur geküsst, damit sie den anderen eifersüchtig machen konnte, und ein Mittel zum Zweck wollte James nicht sein.

Was dachte Lily sich eigentlich? Ihn so zu benutzen? Er hatte sie doch nur trösten wollen und das hatte er jetzt davon.

Er sah Lily wütend an und stürmte dann aus dem Zimmer.

James ließ sie in einem sehr viel größeren Gefühlschaos zurück, als er sie gefunden hatte.

"Ich kann dich doch gar nicht hassen.", flüsterte Lily und sah schockiert auf die eben zugefallene Tür.

* * *

**A/N: **Ja, ich weiß, dass ist nicht das längste und auch nicht das beste Kapitel aber es hat schon so seine Reize, würde ich mal behaupten. Ich hab hier schon ein kleines bisschen länger nicht geupdatet, allerdings nur deshalb, weil ich momentan einen kleinen Hänger habe und mich auf eine Übersetzung konzentriere, die auch sehr gut ankommt.

Aber ihr seht, so einfach mache ich es Lily und James nicht. Ich werde nicht weiterschreiben, nachdem die beiden zusammengekommen sind, was sie zweifellos tun werden, das hatte ich nie geplant und es wird wahrscheinlich nur noch ein oder zwei Kapitel geben. Ich weiß, das ist nicht besonders viel, aber man soll aufhören, wenn's am schönsten ist, und wenn ich noch bis Kapitel zwanzig weiterschreiben würde, wie in einem Review vorgeschlagen wurde, dann gäbe es nur lauter Wiederholungen und das wäre doch sehr langweilig, jedenfalls für mich, und das möchte ich euch nicht zumuten.

Ich hatte auch nicht geplant, eine Romanze von Seiten Sirius einzubauen, da es hier vorwiegend um James, Lily und wahlweise auch Emily gehen sollte, aber da ich vor ein, zwei Kapiteln eine Bemerkung über Sirius' Liebesleben gemacht habe, wollte ich dann doch etwas für Sirius erwähnen, und das hier schien mir als eine sehr gute Lösung, die euch hoffentlich auch gefällt.

Ich möchte mich mal bei allen Leuten bedanken, die mir immer so liebe Reviews hinterlassen:

_Tuniwell, Ac. Potterfan, Sanny12, fajana, Grindeloh, Lily Evans04, Lily Witchcraft, LEJPFan, sophie_

Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, die ich immer von euch bekomme, ich freu mich schon auf die nächsten.


	10. Unterhaltungen und Erkenntnisse

**Unterhaltungen und Erkenntnisse**

Wütend lief James zum Gryffindorturm. Er bemerkte allerdings gar nicht, wohin er ging, seine Füße liefen ohne sein Zutun, mit den Gedanken war er ganz woanders.

So etwas hätte er von Lily nie gedacht. Wie konnte sie nur?

Es war unfassbar. Sie küsste ihn und wollte eigentlich mit einem ganz anderen Jungen zusammen sein. Sie kümmerte sich einen Dreck um seine Gefühle.

"Harmonie.", schnauzte er die fette Dame an. Was für ein bescheuertes Passwort.

"Ganz genau, mein Lieber.", sagte das Bild und schwang auf. James schnaubte und stürmte die Treppe hinauf.

Remus sah erstaunt von seinem Buch _Verwandlung für Profis - Kursbuch für die U.T.Z.e_ auf, das er auf seinem Bett las, und beobachtete, wie sich sein Freund auf das Bett warf, das gefährlich schwankte.

"Prongs! Was ist los?" Remus setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und musterte seinen Freund besorgt.

"Gar nichts.", zischte James gereizt.

"Das kannst du mir nicht weißmachen, James. Ich kenne dich jetzt seit sechseinhalb Jahren, und so verhälst du dich nicht, wenn gar nichts ist.", meinte Remus ernst und sah James forschend an.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden, Moony, klar! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", fauchte er und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Werwolf.

Remus zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. James würde schon sagen, was passiert war, wenn er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Und er hatte Recht.

"Lily und ich haben uns geküsst.", sagte Prongs nach ein paar Minuten.

"Was?" Remus schaute ihn perplex an.

"Wir haben uns geküsst.", wiederholte er völlig emotionslos.

"Wow.", meinte Remus überascht. Sie schienen es tatsächlich hingekriegt zu haben. Allerdings schien wohl nicht alles glatt gelaufen zu sein, denn sonst hätte James jetzt eindeutig bessere Laune. "Und was ist dann passiert?"

"Ich bin gegangen."

"Warum?"

"Weil sie mich nur benutzt hat."

"Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee, Prongs?"

"Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie über einen Jungen hinwegkommen will und das noch nicht geschafft hat. Sie will ihn bestimmt nur eifersüchtig machen.", erklärte James leise und traurig.

Moony seufzte und sah James eine Weile an. "Manchmal bist du wirkklich dümmer als die Auroren erlauben."

James sah ihn eine Spur beleidigt an. "Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment, Moony."

"So war es aber nicht gemeint."

"Und wie war es dann gemeint?"

"So wie ich es gesagt habe."

"Du willst mir also vorwerfen, dass ich dumm bin, Moony?", fragte James aggressiv und setzte sich auf.

"In dieser Sache auf jeden Fall.", erwiderte Remus in dem gleichen Ton wie sein Freund.

"Und wieso? Weil ich mich nicht benutzen lassen will?"

"Nein, weil du einfach nicht checkst, dass Lily nur über dich hinweg kommen will."

"Was?" James starrte Remus fassungslos an. Lily wollte ihn mit ihm eifersüchtig machen? Er schüttelte den Kopf über diesen absurden Gedankengang.

Die Tür des Schlafsaales ging auf und Sirius kam mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck herein.

"Wie war dein Date?", fragte Remus und wandte den Blick nicht von James ab, der ihn ungläubig anschaute.

"Beschissen.", informierte Sirius seine Freunde und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er zog seinen Pullover aus und kramte dann in seinem Koffer nach einem anderen.

"Wieso?"

"Ich hab sie Marianne genannt und anscheinend hieß sie Mary. Hat sie irgendwie verstimmt.", berichtete Sirius und zog einen schwarzen Pullover, den er von James' Eltern zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, aus dem Chaos seines Koffers.

"Es hätte dich auch gestört, wenn sie dich Sam und nicht Sirius genannt hätte.", sagte Remus und wandte den Blick jetzt von James ab und Sirius zu.

"Unwahrscheinlich, Moony. Erstens kennt man mich und zweitens wäre es mir egal, wenn sie gut aussieht.", widersprach Sirius und zog sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf.

"Du legst viel zu viel Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten, Padfoot. Ich sag dir, mit diesen Blitzdates wirst du keine Freundin finden."

"Du meinst wohl, ich sollte es wie James machen und warten, bis mir ein Mädchen in der Großen Halle Kürbissaft über den Umhang kippt?"

"Lieber nicht Padfoot, sonst wirst du irgendwann von Moony als dumm beschimpft.", warf James ein. Er schien sich wieder soweit gefangen und diese Erkenntnis in sich aufgenommen zu haben.

"Was? Wieso hast du Prongs dumm genannt?", fragte Sirius verwundert. Solche Töne kamen sehr selten von Moony.

"Weil er und Lily sich geküsst haben und er dann einfach gegangen ist.", erklärte Remus ruhig.

"Er und Evans haben sich geküsst?", hakte Sirius nach. Na endlich. Die zwei hatten sich ja lange genug an ihren Gefühlen aufgehalten.

Die beiden anderen Rumtreiber nickten.

"Und dann ist er weggerannt? Warum?"

"Weil er dachte, dass Lily ihn nur benutzen wollte, um einen anderen Jungen eifersüchtig zu machen.", sagte Remus und lehnte sich an die Wand.

"Dann muss ich Moony zustimmen und sagen, dass du wirklich dumm bist, Prongs.", sagte Sirius.

"Nicht dümmer als du, Padfoot, wenn du dir nicht mal den Namen deines Dates merken kannst.", konterte James gereizt.

"Ich merke es wenigstens, wenn ein Mädchen auf mich steht.", rief Sirius.

"Wie hätte ich das denn bitte merken sollen? Zwei Jahre lang hat sie mich angeschrieen und wollte nie mit mir ausgehen, wie hätte ich bitte merken sollen, dass sie sich um 180 Grad gedreht hat?"

"Er hat vielleicht Recht, Padfoot.", warf Remus ein.

"Ganz genau.", stimmte James zu und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er war während seinem kurzen Monolog erzürnt aufgesprungen.

"Inwiefern soll er bitte Recht haben?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Wie hätte er sich Lilys plötzlicher Gefühle bewusst werden sollen?"

"Was ist denn an Lilys Gefühlen bitte plötzlich? Sie ist doch schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres scharf auf James."

"Was?", fragte James. "Sie steht schon seit diesem Schuljahr auf mich? Wieso habt ihr mir das nicht gesagt? Ihr habt es schließlich gewusst."

"Du hattest Emily. Wir wollten diese Beziehung nicht irgendwie sabotieren, falls du dich zwischen Lily und Emily hin und her gezogen gefühlt hättest.", erklärte Remus und sah James ernst in die Augen.

"Das ist vielleicht ein Grund.", lenkte James ein. "Aber diese Beziehung ist doch schon seit Wochen vorbei. Warum habt ihr mir dann nichts gesagt?"

"Weil dich die Trennung so fertig gemacht hat, Prongs. Wir wollten, dass du es selbst merkst.", sagte Remus.

"Hat ja super geklappt, Moony.", meinte Sirius grinsend. James warf ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund.

"Hallt's Maul, Padfoot. Von deinen Frauenproblemen wollen wir ja überhaupt nicht anfangen."

"Ich hab überhaupt keine Frauenprobleme.", widersprach Sirius.

"Ach nein?" Remus legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte Sirius' Stimme zu imitieren. "Miriam oder Miranda? Sally oder Sarah? Wie hieß sie nochmal?"

"Willst du mir jetzt etwa meine Gedächtnisschwäche vorwerfen?"

"Was denn für eine Gedächtnisschwäche? Wenn ich dich fragen würde, was du vor zwei Wochen zum Frühstück hattest, könntest du es mir ganz genau erzählen."

"Ich achte eben auf das, was ich esse."

"Da sieht man mal, dass dir Lebensmittel wichtiger sind als deine Mitmenschen.", sagte Remus.

"Man kann ohne Mädchen leben, aber nicht ohne Essen."

"Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn es keine Mädchen in deinem näheren Umfeld geben würde."

"Das wird, Merlin sei Dank, nie passieren. Aber was ist mit dir, Professor Neunmalklug? Du hast doch nicht mal wahrgenommen, dass Mädchen überhaupt existieren."

"Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Mädchen existieren. Nur weil ich nicht wie du bin, und mich jedem Menschen, der Brüste hat, an den Hals werfe - "

"Ich bitte dich, Moony. Du hast dich noch _nie _jemandem an den Hals geworfen."

"Und das hat auch seine Guten Gründe!", widersprach Remus Sirius.

"Nicht schon wieder dieser Schwachsinn von wegen, _ich bin ein Werwolf und alle Mädchen werden mich hassen!_", sagte Sirius sauer.

"Das ist kein Schwachsinn und das weißt du ganz genau, Padfoot."

"Und woher soll ich das wissen? Du hast es doch noch nie probiert."

"Weil ich ganz genau weiß, wie es enden würde."

"Das weißt du eben nicht, Monny. Weil du nie was riskierst."

"Ich hab schon genug in meinem Leben riskiert. Geht es denn nicht in dein erbsengroßes Gehirn rein, dass ich nicht wieder verletzt werden will?"

"Woher weißt du, dass du wieder verletzt wirst?"

"Weil das offensichtlich ist und nur weil du dich ausschließlich um dich selbst kümmerst - "

"Ich kümmere mich nicht nur um mich selbst oder warum verwandle ich mich einmal im Monat wegen dir in einen Hund?"

"Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, das zu tun, klar! Ich hab euch nicht dazu ermutigt, Animagi zu werden!"

"Aber du hast auch nicht nein gesagt."

"Wie hätte ich euch bitte davon abhalten sollen? Wenn ihr euch etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habt, dann kann euch niemand davon abhalten!"

James verfolgte hilflos den Streit zwischen Sirius und Remus. Normalerweise hätte er sich sofort eingemischt, aber er war noch zu durcheinander von der Erkenntnis, dass Lily anscheinend tatsächlich Gefühle für ihn hatte, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen, als dass er seine Freunde aufhalten konnte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich erneut die Schlafsaaltür und Peter kam arglos herein.

"Bestens.", sagte Sirius. "Jetzt können wir uns auch noch über Wormtails Liebesleben unterhalten."

Peter wurde rot. "Ihr wisst doch, dass ich kein Liebesleben habe."

"Könnten wir jetzt endlich auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurückkommen? Was soll ich denn nun machen?", fragte James seine Freunde leicht verzweifelt. Lily bedeutete ihm viel, sehr viel, und er wollte nicht noch mehr kaputtmachen, bevor überhaupt etwas richtig angefangen hatte.

"Ich wüsste da nur eine Sache, Prongs.", sagte Remus und versuchte sich nach dieser heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit Sirius zu beruhigen. "Du gehst zu ihr und klärst die Sache."

"Ich sehe das genauso wie Monny.", stimmte Sirius zu. "Sie kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, du hast schließlich nichts von ihren Gefühlen gewusst."

"Genau. Und das solltest du am besten sofort machen, Prongs. Wer weiß, was Lily in ihrer Verwirrtheit sonst anstellen könnte.", sagte Remus und sah seinen Freund auffordernd an. James nickte und ging dann aus dem Schlafsaal.

"Vielleicht wird doch noch irgendwann etwas aus James und Lily.", seufzte Sirius erschöpft. "So, und jetzt muss ich mich wieder meinem Liebesleben zuwenden.", sagte er und angelte sich ein Pergament und eine Feder von seinem Nachttisch. "Marianne. Aussehen, acht Punkte." Er kritzelte etwas auf sein Pergament.

"Mary, Padfoot. Sie heißt Mary.", wies Remus ihn kopfschüttelnd zu Recht.

/-/

Lily saß an einem Baum gelehnt im, nun endlich schneefreien, Gras und starrte auf den See. Ganz in der Nähe hatte sie damals Sirius' und James' Gespräch belauscht. An diesem Abend hatte das Schicksal seinen Lauf genommen...

Ein paar kleine Tränchen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Warum war James weggelaufen? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Hat ihm der Kuss nicht gefallen? War es so schlecht gewesen?

Für Lily war er atemberaubend und es flatterten immer noch hunderte von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch umher, wenn sie nur an seine weichen Lippen dachte und an seine schönen Augen, die sie nur Sekunden vor dem Kuss so warm und liebevoll angeblickt hatten, dachte.

Und dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen war es, der diese große Verwirrtheit in ihr auslöste.

Warum war er weggelaufen?

Er hatte nach dem Kuss irgendetwas gesagt, aber sie war so sehr von den vorigen Geschehnissen benommen gewesen, dass sie das, was er gesagt hatte, gar nicht in sich aufgenommen hatte.

War jetzt alles vorbei? Hatte alles aufgehört, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte? Musste sie jetzt wieder versuchen, über ihn hinweg zu kommen?

Sie wusste, dass ihr das dieses Mal noch sehr viel schwerer fallen würde, jetzt, wo sie wusste, wie gut er küssen konnte...

"Lily?", hörte sie eine unsicher Stimme zu sich herüber wehen. Sie sah auf und bemerkte James, der unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. "Kann ich mit dir sprechen?" Er sah sie flehentlich an.

Sie nickte und er kam langsam näher. Mit jedem seiner Schritte wurde dieses angenehme Prickeln in ihrer Magengegend größer und größer. Er setzte sich neben sie und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er ihr in die Augen blickte.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich habe schneller als gedacht das nächste Kapitel getippt, weil das letzte so wahnsinnig gut angekommen ist, womit, muss ich leider gestehen, ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Ich hab mich natürlich umso mehr gefreut, vielen, vielen Dank für 10 Reviews. So viele hab ich noch nie bei einem Kapitel bekommen, jedenfalls nicht bei einem, das ich ganz alleine geschrieben und nicht übersetzt habe.

Ich weiß, der Großteil dieses Kapitels ist ein Maraudergespräch, das die Situation zwar nicht unbedingt weiterbringt, ich aber unbedingt schreiben wollte. Peter ist dabei etwas zu kurz gekommen, aber da er sowieso nicht sehr schlagfertig ist und da nichts zu sagen hatte und ich ihn auch nicht wirklich mag, obwohl er ein sehr interessanter Charakter ist und in einigen FFs auch wirklich sehr gut dargestellt ist. Aber hier hat er eben nicht so gepasst.

Das nächste wird sehr wahrscheinlich das letzte Kapitel sein, ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau, wie ich diese FF jetzt beende, aber mir wird sicher noch was gutes einfallen. Ihr könnt ruhig ein paar Vermutungen anstellen, vielleicht nehme ich etwas als Anregung.


	11. Sie haben ja lange genug gebraucht!

**Sie haben ja lange genug gebraucht!**

James konnte dem fragenden Blick aus diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen nicht standhalten und drehte den Kopf.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Lily nicht, weil sie darauf wartete, dass James etwas sagte und James nicht, weil er noch nicht genau wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich so beeilt, zu Lily zu kommen, dass er jetzt keine Ahnung hatte, wie er anfangen sollte.

"Schöner Sonnenuntergang, nicht wahr?", sagte James.

_Das war doch kein schlechter Anfang, oder?_

Bei längerem Nachdenken allerdings schon. Wieso in Merlins Namen fing er jetzt vom Wetter an, wenn er doch eigentlich über den Kuss reden wollte?

Lily nickte kaum merklich und schaute weiterhin zu James, der immer noch auf den Horizont blickte. Er hatte ihre Bewegung allerdings mitbekommen.

"Das wird mir fehlen, wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen.", redete James weiter. Er hatte das Thema angeschnitten, jetzt musste er da auch durch.

"Mhm.", sagte Lily.

_Was zum Teufel sollte das?_

James wollte doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes über das Wetter sprechen. Oder doch?

"Eigentlich wird mir alles fehlen, wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen. Das Schloss, der Wald, die - "

"James, was willst du?", unterbrach Lily ihn. Ihre Gefühle waren viel zu durcheinander, als das sie jetzt eine seiner langen Triaden ertragen konnte, die davon handelte, dass dies ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war und sie noch trauriger werden ließen.

"Mit dir reden.", antwortete er perplex.

"Über den Sonnenuntergang, ja?", fragte sie leicht genervt. Warum kam er nicht jetzt auf den Punkt, sonst redete er auch nicht um den heißen Brei herum.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gab James zu und blickte jetzt auf seine Hände anstatt auf den Himmel.

"Und über was dann?" _Herr Gott, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!_

"Über das was vorhin passiert ist.", sagte James langsam. Was war mit ihm los? Lily musste ihn ja für den größten Idioten halten. Obwohl, eigentlich musste sie doch wissen, worüber er sprechen wollte.

"Über das, was vorhin passiert ist? Meinst du den Kuss oder dass du einfach abgehauen bist?", fragte Lily jetzt sehr direkt. Sie wollte endlich wissen, woran sie war und nicht, dass James den See vermissen würde.

James sah beschämt auf seine Hände. "Beides."

"Und? Was wolltest du mir darüber mitteilen?", fragte Lily und sah ihn an. Auch James hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Beide zuckten etwas zusammen bei der Intensität dieser Blicke.

"Das... es mir Leid tut.", murmelte James.

"Was tut dir Leid?", hakte sie nach. Er sah wieder an und hoffte, dass sein Blick mehr sagen würde als tausend Worte. Es gab doch einen Muggelspruch, der so hieß, oder etwa nicht?

Allerdings erkannte Lily nicht, was James ihr damit sagen wollte. Wahrscheinlich tat ihm nur der Kuss Leid, weil er immer noch an Emily hing und sie ihn etwas durcheinander gebracht hatte. Er hatte bestimmt keine Ahnung von dem Chaos, das in ihr herrschte.

Lily entschloss sich zu einer drastischen Maßnahme, damit sie endlich einen halbwegs klaren Kopf bekam und sich nicht ständig irgendwelche Hoffnungen bezüglich James machte. Sie wurde bald achtzehn, war schon volljährig und nächstes Jahr würde sie zu arbeiten anfangen. Sie konnte sich nicht wie ein verliebter Teenager verhalten, auch wenn sie es rein theoretisch war. Aber die Zeiten wurden dunkler und gefährlicher, besonders für Muggelgeborene, wie sie eine war, sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, von so etwas zu stark abgelenkt zu werden.

Lily atmete tief durch und blickte James fest in die Augen. "Wir sollten die ganze Angelegenheit einfach vergessen.", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Wa - was?" Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat in seine haselnussbraunen Augen.

"Wir sollten den Kuss einfach vergessen. Ich meine, er wäre wahrscheinlich nie passiert,", _'leider'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, "wenn ich nicht so wegen der Hochzeit meiner Schwester durcheinander gewesen wäre und du dich nicht vor kurzem von Emily getrennt hättest." So war es wahrscheinlich auch. Er war schon längst über sie hinweg, es war einfach ein Versehen gewesen, das wurde ihr jetzt noch zusätzlich klar.

Sie stand auf. "Wir sollten einfach Freunde bleiben. Wir sind ja schließlich auch Schulsprecher und müssen zusammenarbeiten. Und das geht nicht, wenn sowas zwischen uns steht. Also vergessen wir das ganze einfach, in Ordnung?"

James starrte sie perplex an. _Wir sollten einfach Freunde bleiben. _Dieser Satz schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum. Was war das denn für ein bescheuerter Satz! Er wollte nicht nur mit Lily befreundet sein, zwei Jahre war er sich dessen sicher gewesen und jetzt, nach dem Desaster mit Emily, war für ihn vollkommen klar, dass er mehr als nur Lilys Freundschaft wollte. Und laut Padfoot und Moony wollte Lily doch auch mehr.

_Spinnen die zwei?_

Es war doch offensichtlich, dass Lily _nichts _für ihn empfand, das über Freundschaft hinausging. Remus und Sirius litten eindeutig unter Halluzinationen.

Traurig beobachtete er, wie Lily sich langsam von ihm entfernte. Seine Gedanken schwirrten wieder zu dem atemberaubenden Kuss. Küsste jemand wirklich so gut, mit so viel Gefühl, wenn er nichts für den anderen empfand? Einen Kuss mit so viel Gefühl hatte er noch nie bekommen, und er hatte schon oft Mädchen geküsst.

Bestünde vielleicht doch die Möglichkeit, dass Lily Gefühle für ihn hatte? Auf Sirius war bei solchen Sachen kaum verlass, aber Remus hatte eine verdammt gute Menschenkenntnis, auf sein Urteil konnte man sich verlassen und er war überzeugt gewesen, dass Lily in ihn verliebt war. Und wenn James ehrlich war, dann war er es auch gewesen.

Und er war es immer noch.

James erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Lily sich am Valentinstag zufällig bei der Heulenden Hütte getroffen hatten. Er war damals wegen Emily verletzt gewesen, er hatte kaum mitbekommen, was Lily alles gesagt hatte, aber er wusste noch, dass sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie schon länger über einen Jungen hinwegkommen wollte und es nicht konnte. Wenn es wirklich stimmte, was Remus gesagt hatte, dann empfand Lily seit Anfang des Schuljahres etwas für ihn, vermutlich seit der Nacht, in der er sie vor Remus gerettet hatte. Er war der Junge gewesen, über den sie gesprochen hatte, er war derjenige, über den sie nicht hinwegkommen konnte.

Jetzt hatten sie sich geküsst und es schien Lily überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten, obwohl sie das letzte halbe Jahr darunter gelitten hatte, dass sie ihm anscheinend nichts mehr bedeutete. Diese Sache hatte sie sehr mitgenommen, noch letzte Woche sah sie nicht so fröhlich aus wie vor einem Jahr, Lilys Gefühle konnten jetzt unmöglich verschwunden sein, wo sie doch so lange daran hatte knabbern müssen.

Aber warum log sie ihn dann an? Warum behauptete sie, dass ihr der Kuss nichts bedeutete, obwohl ihre Augen doch etwas ganz anderes sagten? Wahrscheinlich war es reiner Selbstschutz, weil sie überzeugt davon war, dass er immer noch Emily nachtrauerte.

Je mehr James darüber nachdachte, desto dümmer kam er sich vor. Er stellte sich ja noch bescheuerter an als Sirius, der sich keinen Mädchennamen merken konnte und am liebsten Namensschilder verteilt hätte.

Und ihm wurde eines klar: Wenn er es jetzt nicht versuchte, war es zu spät.

Sie hatten sich mit ihren Gefühlen für einander immer wieder verpasst, aber jetzt schienen sie zur selben Zeit das selbe zu empfinden, das bedeutete doch etwas. Und jetzt hatten sie sich schon so in die Situation hineingesteigert, jetzt war es auch egal.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut lügen kannst.", rief James Lily laut nach. Er wusste nicht, mit was er sie sonst aufhalten konnte. Und er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie so gut lügen konnte, damit hatte sie ihn schon überrascht, als sie Madame Pomfrey in der Nacht, in der sie von Remus angegriffen wurde, eine sehr glaubhafte Lügengeschichte aufgetischt hatte.

Lily war schon einige Meter entfernt, als sie James rufen hörte und stehen blieb. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah ihm in sein Gesicht, das von der schon fast untergegangenen Sonne beschienen wurde und golden schimmerte.

"Was?", fragte sie ungläubig.

James stand auf und kam langsam näher.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut lügen kannst.", wiederholte er und blieb vor ihr stehen. "Du hast Madame Pomfrey und McGonagall damals sehr überzeugend angelogen.", fuhr er fort und trat noch näher zu ihr, sodass sie nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. Lily spürte wieder dieses unglaublich starke Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, das sie nur bei James Nähe empfand. "Und das du mich so überzeugend angelogen hast."

Lily sah ihm überrascht in die Augen. "Ich hab dich doch nicht angelogen.", sagte sie.

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast mir bei der Heulenden Hütte nicht gesagt, dass ich der Junge war, über den du hinwegkommen wolltest."

Lily erstarrte. Er wusste es. Aber eigentlich war es ja kein Wunder, Remus und Sirius wussten es schließlich auch. "Ich habe dich nicht angelogen.", beharrte sie. "Ich hab nur nicht deinen Namen genannt."

James legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte kurz. Sie hatte Recht, Lily hatte ihn nicht angelogen. Zumindest da nicht. "Na schön, aber jetzt hast du mich angelogen.", berichtigte er sich. "Weil du mir gesagt hast, dass der Kuss dir nichts bedeutet."

Jetzt schüttelte Lily den Kopf. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Mir bedeutet der Kuss etwas." Sie blickte traurig zu Boden. "Aber dir nicht.", fügte sie hinzu.

James sah sie ungläubig an und hob mit seiner Hand sanft ihr Kinn an. Er sah ihr in die Augen, in denen ein paar kleine Tränen glitzerten. "Mir bedeutet der Kuss auch etwas, Lily. Mehr als du glaubst.", flüsterte er.

Lily erschauderte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme. "Aber warum bist du dann weggelaufen?"

"Weil ich geglaubt habe, dass du einen anderen mit mir eifersüchtig machen willst. Aber keine Sorge, Moony hat mir schon ins Gewissen geredet.", grinste er sie an und auch Lily lächelte leicht.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte sie nach einer Minute, in der sie nur in den Augen des Anderen versunken waren.

"Ich glaube wir sollten da weiter machen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben.", meinte er.

Lily war etwas verwirrt. "Und wo haben wir vorhin aufgehört?"

"Hier.", meinte James und beugte sie wie in Zeitlupe zu Lily. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie James' warme und weiche Lippen auf ihren fühlte. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und spürte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften.

Diesmal würde James den Kuss nicht unterbrechen, das wusste Lily. Sie hatten endlich alles geklärt und waren sich über ihre Gefühle im Klaren. Und es war einfach wunderschön.

James' Zunge erkundete ihren Mund und traf auf ihre Zunge, die dann spielerisch um einander herum tänzelten.

Es war richtig. Und sie hatten es verdient. Nach dem ganzen Schmerz und den Missverständnissen hatten sie es wirklich verdient.

/-/

"Padfoot, jetzt komm endlich her.", meinte Moony aufgeregt und winkte seinen Freund zum Fenster, an dem er stand.

"Gleich, Moony.", sagte Sirius abwehrend und machte wieder eine Notiz auf dem Pergament. "Ich muss das hier noch dringend beenden."

"Was soll das denn, Sirius? Du wirst dich mit Mary sowieso nicht mehr treffen.", seufzte Remus.

"Wer ist Mary? Ich schreibe hier über Marianne."

"Sirius, es gibt keine Marianne hier in Hogwarts, außer in der ersten Klasse, und mit der bist du sicher nicht ausgegangen, vor den Erst- und Zweitklässlern hast du zum Glück die Finger gelassen."

"Du lässt mich ja wie ein sexistisches Schwein klingen.", meinte Sirius empört und sah endlich von dem Pergament auf.

"Bist du das denn nicht?", fragte Remus überrascht.

"Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache."

"Also schön, Padfoot, dann nicht. Aber komm jetzt endlich her.", rief Remus jetzt schon ziemlich sauer.

"Ganz ruhig, Moony. Vollmond ist doch erst nächste Woche. Du solltest dein werwölfisches Gemüt noch unter Kontrolle haben.", meinte Sirius und stand vom Bett auf. "Was gibt es denn so besonderes?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er bei seinem Freund angekommen war und aus dem Fenster spähte.

"Siehst du sie denn nicht?"

"Nein.", meinte Sirius und starrte noch angestrengter aus dem Fenster.

"Dann solltest du dir dringend Prongs' Brille ausleihen."

"Was ist denn jetzt so wichtig?", fragte Padfoot erzürnt.

"Dein bester Freund, besser bekannt als James Potter, küsst dort unten auf den Ländereien seine Angebetete, besser bekannt als Lily Evans.", grinste Remus breit. Er hatte schon fast geglaubt, dass James und Lily es nicht schaffen würden.

"Jetzt sehe ich sie auch.", sagte Sirius erfreut. Sein bester Freund war endlich glücklich, das hatte er sich auch verdient. "Am Anfang des Schuljahres sah es ja nicht so aus, dass aus Lily und James mal etwas werden würde."

"Aber Lily hat ja dann in James endlich mehr gesehen, als nur den Angeber.", meinte Remus. "Ich habe schon immer gesagt, es gibt mehr als wir sehen."

**Ende

* * *

**

**A/N: **Es ist geschafft. Ich hab die FF endlich abgeschlossen und ich hoffe, zu eurer Zufriedenheit. Ich habe zwar länger gebraucht mit diesem Kapitel, aber mir ist einfach kein guter Schluss eingefallen, auch wenn ich die erste Hälfte dieses Kapitel schon vor einigen Wochen geschrieben habe, aber es hat einfach nicht richtig hingehaut und ich hoffe inständig, dass euch das jetzt gefallen hat.

Ich danke allen, die diese FF mitverfolgt haben und besonders denen, die mir immer ein Review geschrieben haben, vielen vielen Dank, ohne euch hätte ich diese FF wahrscheinlich schon aufgegeben, aber ich beende eigentlich immer gerne, was ich angefangen habe, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauert.

Vielen Dank an euch, meine treuen Reviewer, die mir hoffentlich auch wieder für dieses Kapitel eines schenken werden:

_Mrs.Potter-Evans; Franzy; LEJPFAN; Trory; saku-dat-cherry; Ac.Potterfan; Tuniwell; LilyWitchcraft; sophie; xhertax; fajana; LilyEvans04; Grindeloh; Moony-paddy-prongs; Saw Saw; Sanny12; halphbloodprinces; MissHermineGranger_


End file.
